One Choice: Allegiant
by Lillianpeace
Summary: Life continues for Ava, she copes with her pain and helps to rebuild the factions. And soon she has her first child, the light of her life. Will Peter find love and acceptance? What will happen when a mysterious man shows up one day, will it change her whole world?
1. Allegiant 1

**Here is the first chapter of the third book, hope yall like it!**

I walked from building to the waiting car, I wasn't able to go by train anymore I was six months along with a very round belly. Tris and Christina came with me always as a precaution if something would happen to me, like I fall or such nonsense. Everything was going smooth, a few bumps here and there but not concerning anything of great importance. Tobias was in the control room when I left or he might have insisted he come with me, again. Us girls joked on who was worse, Tori, Peter, Tobias, Jeb, or Uriah when it came to me, I was perfectly fine to do anything other than jump on a train. But in one weeks' time it is the Choosing ceremony, I was going to make the opening speech, they all have done it many times before.

It was a little scary but I was ready "Stop day dreaming, the car is waiting,' Christina laughed "I was thinking about the Ceremony, it's the first since the war," I slid in between them.

"You will do great," Tris was the first to encourage me "I hope," I smiled my hands resting on top of my round belly.

"Will is happy at the fence, guess some type of wild giant cat had to be put down the other day," Chris exclaimed I heard the report from Peter.

"I saw the report, but they are very dangerous. If one gained access to our community it would be chaos," I said as Tris chimed in "The attacks are coming in greater times, no real lapses,"

"I know," we pulled up to the Hub with its black glass, construction everywhere was near finished, making all parts of the city better, newer.

It was always harder even in the black maternity clothes, the tight top clung to me framing my roundness. We saw Joanna, Cara, Brent and Jack waiting outside as I was helped out, getting out on my own was hard. It's been six months and time has healed nothing, done nothing to ease the loss of Eric, a few framed pictures are kept in my apartment so our child can see him, know of their father.

"Ava, my child you're glowing," mother smiled hugging me "I can take you to Erudite and find out the gender," Cara wiggled her brows at me, every time she tries.

"No, it will be a surprise. Hello Jack," I smiled letting him hug me. We all made our way to the council room, it was glorious. Brent walked near Tris as they talked about certain Abnegation things, she was an ambassador along with Marlene.

"24 weeks and two days," Jack said as we stood in the elevator "I still think we should know if it's a boy or girl, it's logical," Cara fumed.

"When Will and I have a baby, we will let you. But Ava wants it to be a surprise." Christina said as they took their seats outside.

I sat next to Jack, as we got down to business.

"So Candor has finial preparations done on the surrounding buildings, we think in the next four days it will be complete," Jack smiled he had lots of help from Amity.

"Dauntless, finished as well even restored many parts of our original building adding safety measures for the young ones, and Shauna. We have started organizing the land for Amity, having their land spread out more. Brent how is construction of Abnegation?" I asked him.

"Well, we are near completion. We thank all who have helped us rebuild and gather more land. We also repaved most streets to make the buses drive on a more steady ground,"

"For that we thank you and Abnegation," I smiled writing things down an Erudite we trusted wrote everything we said down, recording all our meetings.

"Cara?"

"All damage done has been restored, and thank you for the help with the new building. We have constructed many things, new serums; none lethal or mind controlling I assure you," she backtracked.

"I can't wait to see everything, when we do walk throughs," Johanna smiled we talked about everything. Glad things have gone so well with the new government over taking all orders.

"One last problem, Dauntless has encountered multiple beast trying to gain entrance to us. We have disposed of them, they haven't become a problem, but I am bringing it to attention,"

"We will need to dispose of the dead in another matter, we have been feeding them," Cara said.

"Agreed, if their food supply goes they might leave for a different hunting ground. But we have every sector of the wall guarded and enforced. Dauntless cremates our dead, pouring them over the Chasm," I spoke up.

"We thank you, Dauntless," Jack smiled as we ended the meeting when I stood my hand on my lower back as the baby kicked. I will be in Erudite for the walk through in two days, Candor in one, I left Amity to Marlene and Jack, Tris and Tobias will have Abnegation. Some journeys will be too hard for me to make, so unless I am needed I will send those to do it. They have the guild lines so everything will be fine," I felt bad I wasn't able to do it all.

"That is more than fine," Jack said as Mother hugged me tight, she came to Dauntless to see me, since that far of travel was hard on me.

Tris and Christina stood when we walked out, both looked bored having to wait "We won't meet for another three weeks due to the Choosing Ceremony," Jack said "Yes, only after this one we will introduce the new faction, but first we have to see we can't have a faction with no leaders for it. So by the next Ceremony it should be firmly in place," I spoke it was agreed last meeting we would have to wait, they would have no spot on our council until we felt the faction was a functioning well placed addition to our city.

The walk to the car made me a little tired, but as soon as we got into the car I was able to relax before the meeting I would have the minute I returned to Dauntless. Lynn, Marlene, Tris, and Christina helped me with my apartment; theirs not very far. The bedroom had an oak crib that was delivered by Robert from Amity, it was stunning; I guess it was mine when I was an infant. Erudite gave a music box, it scattered stars on to the ceiling as it played a soothing lullaby. Candor made a dreamcatcher it hung above the crib, Abnegation gave stones that are smooth, words carved into them for healing, health, and such. I placed them on the shelf. The nursery was ready for our child, Eric's father came giving me some photos and a few things of Eric's to have.

I left Eric's bed in the same spot, just adding sofas, chairs, a kitchen table, pictures framed in a logical pattern around the apartment. No matter how much I tried I couldn't erase the moments we spent together in here.

It wasn't a long drive "So I just want to say, I am three weeks along," Christina smiled we both turn looking at her, then loud girly screams fill the car as I cry, being emotional lately.

I knew Tris was with child she just hasn't told anyone, not even Four now all our children would do the choosing ceremony together. "Are you scared?" I asked.

"I don't know, I think I will watch you give birth then make a good choice on how scared I am," she laughed.

"I was told it was the most painful thing you could feel," Tris countered I had heard from the mothers in Dauntless how painful it was. "That doesn't matter, you get a little life you created after. You forget the pain, until you get another surprise coming," I laughed but Tris was pale thinking about the pain.

"Well at least we have each other," Tris took my hand as I took Christina's, we had Marlene and Lynn too.

It was dark when we walked into Dauntless seeing, Peter, Tobias, and Tori "Eat then we will have our meeting," Tori said in a firm tone as I sat with Peter "I swear it's like I'm a dying," I whispered.

"Just because we care," he said between mouthfuls of food, Jeb placed cake in front of me, he even put an E on it, my eyes welling up with tears. "Nice, just make her upset," Peter snapped but I placed my hand over his "Its fine, thank you Jeb," I ate, my heart feeling heavy. I missed him, his warm embrace and passionate kisses that left me craving more. If I could just hear his voice one more time…but I knew it was all wishful thinking. He was gone and he took a part of me with him.

I walked, my hand on the railing seeing Shauna with Beth on her lap as Zeke pushed her up the new ramps, with a plexi glass surrounding them as an added precaution. The room empty other than Tori when I arrived, I took my seat "Where is Tobias?" I questioned Tori.

"He was talking to Tris, I assume he will be here soon. How are you feeling sweetheart?" she retorted as I yawn.

"I am fine, everything is going well. Other than Cara getting angry I won't let her tell me the gender of my child," I laughed picturing her face every time I denied her the right.

"I think I would want to know," Tori laughed too, our heads turned as a very pale Tobias stumbled in taking his seat.

"Oh she told you," I couldn't hold in the laugher but now I felt like I had to use the bathroom, as I got myself under control. "You knew?" he looked at me his tone was shocked but not angry.

"Yes," I smiled.

"What am I missing?" Tori chimed in getting our attention "Tris is with child, so is Christina," I told her, her face contorted into a smile.

"A new generation of Dauntless born," she remarked as we got to business.

"All restorations is near finished in every section, walk throughs are as we spoke about before. Now concerning the dead, they will find a new way of disposal unless we have no other option. The beast keep attacking the wall, we are feeding them, hopefully if their food supply is unavailable they will scatter, or try with renewed force to gain access to us," I spoke.

"Good, we don't dispose of our dead in that manner. Now everything in Dauntless is running well even with half of us dead, so with the Choosing Ceremony in a week I hope we get some potential." Tori said as we both nodded.

"A few Dauntless seemed upset with a few new restorations you made Ava, the plexi glass and such,"

"Tell them come speak to me in person, or I will just make a very nice announcement. With children running around the Chasm shouldn't be very open, the adults can look over, the teens the same now the young ones can't get passed the bars. Dauntless is under new leaders, and a new era is about to happen if anything we agree upon upsets some of the older ones that's their problem. I have a building set up like Dauntless for the elders when they aren't very useful," they knew this we agreed on everything beforehand.

"I already took care of it," Tobias said as the meeting closed he was on pins and needles to get back to Tris, Tori was still doing tattoos. I was doing control room and overseeing Training with Tobias and Christina.

"The dorms are ready for the new initiates," Tori was the last to talk "Good, I have Uriah and Christina greeting them once they leap off the train. I am coming in a car to the door, no leaping off trains for a while," I smirked walking out of the room heading to the Pit, seeing some fighting for fun, others milling around getting tattoos or piercings everything looked as I had when I first came here, but now we are few with so many dead.

Tobias was gone, I guessed his need to be with Tris was overwhelming, I walked looking over the new railings and such. "Hey," I turned; it was Peter.

"Hello Peter," I smiled we walked together, Uriah and Marlene were messing with Lynn about her crush on some Candor girl, I knew it was Peter's sister Alessa but failed to mention it to him.

"Have you seen any pattern to the attacks to the wall?" I asked him "No, nothing."

"I am pulling graveyard tonight so I will see you sometime tomorrow," he hugged me before rushing off with Will and a few others. We needed more guards for the gate soon.


	2. Allegiant 2

**Hey there, just getting used to my new laptop it's wicked. So here is another chapter of One Choice: Allegiant, sorry the last book failed me as to why I love fanfiction. So I own nothing Mrs. Roth does so no money is being made from any story I have written.**

I stand looking at my reflection, my hair brushed into wavy curly trail down my back, my bra showing how my breasts have grown, I was told it was normal. Today we have a walk-through of Dauntless, Erudite, and Candor. Tobias and Tris are going to Abnegation and Amity with Marlene. I pulled on black maternity pants to fit snuggly around my round belly, with a black camisole top with spaghetti straps and my regular boots on. I was ready, I believe Jack and Cara due very soon, I strapped my dagger to my thigh walking from the apartment, using the winding tunnels leading to the pit seeing Dauntless milling around, or drinking as we ready for a new batch of Dauntless born and new initiates to be welcomed to Dauntless.

"Ava, Tris and I are leaving for Amity. We will make a roundabout to Abnegation, I also don't want her gone long in her fragile condition." Tobias had a very serious look plastered on his face "Pregnant not dying, she will be fine I have been making trips, just now it's too hard." He placed his palm on my belly his long fingers spreading out over my belly.

"Dauntless already, kicking and punching," he smiled "Yeah not so funny when it's your body, keeps me up all night." But I was smiling as we walked, I was heading to Tori near the front entrance.

"Was he being moody about me traveling?" Tris smiled, she planned on keeping her hair short "Yes, another thing Tris soon we will have to deal with Caleb and his betrayal. Just warning you, I rather not lose you as a friend if his fate is death for his crimes," my voice was tense looking into her eyes, seeing Will and Christina walking over.

"He made his choices, I can't be angry with you over his fate. But do something about your brother, he acts like I'm made of glass," she snorted her hand in mine "Wait Four too, here I thought it was just Will," Christina snapped looking Will, who just gave her a look.

"I think we girls will be just fine, Dauntless women have been given birth here for 100 years. How about I send them to have words with you boys?" Tobias must have dealt with pregnant Dauntless before because his face twisted.

"No thank you, Tris we need to go now," I watched them walk away "Will, your sister will be here any minute," now I had to hurry, I waddled to the entrance seeing Tori talking to Harrison, they were holding hands. Christina and I watched from the door.

I felt bad for spying but how could I resist the urge to? Soon we see the sleek silver car pulling up "Sorry to break this up but, Tori, we have a meeting," I tried not to smile but Christina was wiggling her eyebrows at them, Tori turned crimson as Harrison laughed at us.

"I will leave our leaders to their meeting," he walked off smiling.

"You two, amazing Tris isn't here I see," Tori was still blushing "She just left," I smiled seeing Jack and Cara sliding from the car.

"Welcome to Dauntless," I smiled hugging Cara then Jack "Thank you, we have a full schedule today." He was very forth coming, I liked that about him.

"I suggest we don't waste any time," I say walking off heading towards the Pit, Jack looked scared as we ventured into the fear landscape. Next the chasm new and improved, he was impressed with the new building for a childcare and elder housing. We didn't have much done to the compound other than a few safety measures.

"Well done, Beth seems so happy with Zeke and Shauna." Cara smiled "She is, so now we will head to Candor, then Erudite," I yawned as Lynn asked to hitch a ride, I didn't need a guard but Christina and Lynn came with me.

Once we entered Candor nothing seemed new, but a girl with raven colored hair and dark green eyes with mint ice green flecks was smiling at Lynn. Lynn seemed to be blushing, almost shy which was most definitely a first. Jack showed us a better holding cell one prisoner was there, reading, and looking healthy.

Caleb.

"May I have words with the prisoner?" I looked to Jack "Of course," the cell lock beeped before the door opened. It was nice in here, there was a bed and a desk piled with books. Caleb looked up at me when I walked in.

"Hello Caleb, I see you're being treated well here," he got to his feet "Hello Ava, they've been kind to me. I know I'll have to take the truth serum at my trial, it's only logical. How's Beatrice?" he sounded as if he cared, but then again he always seemed to care until we found out he was a traitor.

"Yes I am one of the leaders who will sentence you, truth serum will have to be used to get an actual view of your crimes, or guilt. Why do you care about Tris, Caleb? You sold her and your parents out, let her be treated like some science experiment. But she is well and with child," I finished as he sat down looking at me, Christina was behind me.

"I know what I've done, I will face my punishment. But no matter what I love Tris," I cut him off.

"Love, Caleb? If so you better reason with yourself on why you let her down, why you let her be experimented on when you knew death was the only thing it would lead to. When you love someone, not matter the type of love you want what is best for them. You used her than stabbed her in the back. I will see you at your trail, may god be with you," I turned on my heel walking out.

"If I could I kill you for hurting my best friends, not only Tris but Ava." Christina snapped, I grab her collar dragging her with me.

"Next we move to the new building, now that we have a council we have to have more training." The new building was made to look like Candor, it was similar to the room I was injected with the truth serum. More dorms, another kitchen as well. Lynn was talking to the girl "Lynn we will be leaving,' I said her eyes moved to mine, instant sadness clouding her eyes.

I walked over with Chris "Hello Christina," the girl said, she had an angelic smile "Alessa," she gave a nod.

"Oh you must be Peter's sister, he talks to me of you often," I held out my hand "Really? I thought he hated me for staying here." She looked down, Lynn took her hand with a gentle smile.

"No, a little hurt, I don't think he could ever hate you. Come see him on visiting day, he would enjoy that. Lynn you may stay and catch the train back," she smiled then turned back to Alessa, I've never seen her this happy. I strode away.

"Looks splendid," I commented Cara just gave me a look, telling me it looked the same, even the new building. But keeping things simple is always best, now we head to Erudite.

I noticed the smooth roads thanks to Abnegation and Amity, with the help of Dauntless.

I walked up the path, into the building seeing the large framed portrait of Jeanine had been removed and in its place was a quote, I found much more appeasing. "I like it already," I smiled at Cara who already knew what I was speaking about.

"We had many things removed like that, we are heading to the labs. All new," she was excited. We felt like we are descending even though we are walking up a flight of stairs. This was all too familiar the time Tris and I were here, to the battle halls, labs gave me harsh reminders of loss.

"Here is where we have made a new serum, it will help with healing. It works like the cream but much faster and on more severe wounds."

"That is very interesting," I looked at the pale blue serum.

We reached another lab, inside was Eric's father who turned with his sons' wicked smile "Ava dear," he walked over "Hello," I smiled as he hugged me.

"Cara, there was a slight problem with the soil we are trying to produce," he said "I will be back in fifteen to help, just have to finish our walk through,"

"Of course, Ava always a pleasure. You look stunning, Eric would have been thrilled," I smile but I'm full of pain.

"Thank you," we continued seeing the holding cells, control room my eyes glued to where Eric died, I can still see his body my heart felt like it was being squeezed.

"Come on one last thing," we walked outside to the lush green park where some Erudite sit in the shade reading but a black marble slab, smooth and cold was placed in the center, the sculpture was gone. I studied it, names of every person who died in the battle were engraved on it. I see Evelyn Eaton on there, Tris' parents are there, my fingers tracing over their names. "Ava, here," Christina touched a name "Eric J. Matthews" tears started to leak out.

"It's stunning, but too many names sadly," I whispered, Beth's parents are on here, some Dauntless, and countless Abnegation.

"We will talk about all the walk through at the next council meeting. The Choosing ceremony is days away," I was as little excited as Jack, Christina and I drove off after Cara made sure to chat with Christina about finding out the gender of her new niece or nephew.

It was near dinner time when we arrived back. My legs sore and my back sore, I sit with Uriah, Will, Christina, Marlene, and Lynn when Tris and Tobias walked in both smiling holding hands, taking a set in front of us.

"How was it?' I asked Tobias "Amity has got everything under control and Abnegation is re-built and better than ever," he smiled.

"Good, as long as you think it's okay. I will talk about it at the next council gathering. Tris I spoke to Caleb, he asked how you were," her eyes meet mine, we all hear her sigh.

"I assume you told him I was okay,"

"I did, I added you were with child. His trail is two days after the ceremony, you as family may come," I said although I didn't wanting her there. If he sentence was death I didn't want her to witness that, I didn't want him to hold a grudge against her for not trying to change his fate.

"Maybe," she munched on chicken, I was eating a salad I just tore a leg of chicken apart tossing it in.

 **Two days later…**

Dauntless are in an up roar today, the Dauntless born are ready in the Pit the excitement is vibrating off the walls. I have black maternity pants on with a black ribbed hanky hem vest, new boots on. All my tattoos and piercings showing my hair down, I had my gun and dagger. I had to leave in five with Tris and Christina in the car Cara provided.

I noticed they dressed similar to me, with all three pregnant together "A picture," Tori limped over with Harrison who had a camera. We stood together as he snapped a photo.

I looked over the Pit "Today we welcome new initiates and Dauntless born. If you choose not to return home, we wish you happiness in whatever faction you choose. But Dauntless will always be home," I called out getting the attention of all.

"I will see you all at the ceremony," I walked off as Tori took over, the car ride was smooth the Hub had the sun glittering off the black glass.

"Are you ready to make the speech?" Tris asked "I think so,"

People are gathering walking into the building as we take the escalator to the 20th floor.

Tris and Christina left me to go sit among our family, Dauntless.

"It is time," Jack smiled "You will do well," he walked off as Cara waved. I stood looking out at everything, Will and Peter sit among the Dauntless. The room is arranged in a concentric circle with the sixteen-years of every faction sitting in alphabetical order. In the inner circle are rows of chairs where the families sit. In front is a stage with 5 bowls on it. The Candor bowl contains glass, the Erudite bowl contains water, the Amity bowl contains soil, the Dauntless bowl contains burning coals, and the Abnegation bowl contains grey stones. It was a year ago, only a single year I was on the other side of the bowls, choosing Dauntless.

I stand at the podium "Welcome," my voice is loud and clear not showing the fact I was nervous.

"Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony. Welcome to the day we honor the democratic philosophy of our ancestors, which tells us that every man and woman has the right to choose their own way in this world."

"Our dependents are now sixteen. They stand on the precipice of adulthood, and it is now up to them to decide what kind of people they will be." My voice is still clear, trying to put insight into the valued speech passed down every year. "Decades ago our ancestors realized that it is not political ideology, religious belief, race, or nationalism that is to blame for a warring world. Rather, they determined that it was the fault of human personality—of humankind's inclination toward evil, in whatever form that is. They divided into factions that sought to eradicate those qualities they believed responsible for the world's disarray." My eyes shift to the bowls in the center of the room, my mother smiles at me. "Those who blamed aggression formed Amity." The Amity exchange smiles.

"Those who blamed ignorance became the Erudite." Cara smiled with her fellow members as I give a nod in her direction.

"Those who blamed duplicity created Candor." I smiled.

"Those who blamed selfishness made Abnegation."

"And those who blamed cowardice were the Dauntless. Working together, these five factions have lived in peace for many years, each contributing to a different sector of society. Abnegation has fulfilled our need for selfless leaders in government; Candor has provided us with trustworthy and sound leaders in law; Erudite has supplied us with intelligent teachers and researchers; Amity has given us understanding counselors and caretakers; and Dauntless provides us with protection from threats both within and without. But the reach of each faction is not limited to these areas. We give one another far more than can be adequately summarized. In our factions, we find meaning, we find purpose, and we find life." I think of the motto I read in my Faction History textbook: Faction before blood. More than family, our factions are where we belong.

I add, "Apart from them, we would not survive." The silence that follows my calm words is heavier than other silences. It is heavy with their worst fear, greater even than the fear of death: to be factionless. "Therefore this day marks a happy occasion—the day on which we receive our new initiates, who will work with us toward a better society and a better world."

"A great speech that we will hear again, as our lives more forward. But I would like to correct a few things. One: there are no factionless, we have created a new faction one where you will fit in if you fail to find your place, don't fear the council has done all in our power to ensure another war never comes about. Always choose for yourself, for what you believe in your heart is the right path for you."

"Every ceremony has a value if it is performed without alteration. A great ceremony is a book in which a great deal is written. Anyone who understands can read it. One rite often contains more than a hundred books. This is a quote I was once told by my mother, Johanna; the leader of Amity.

"Now let us begin,"

I started to call names "Jacob Celler," I was tired of standing already, the shy boy stood in front of the bowls, I held the clean knife for him to use. He looked at me in his dull grey, his blood spilled into the soil of Amity, he walked off being welcomed with open arms.

"Hannah Aller," was the last name, she walked in her dull grey. I have seen her before. I hand her the knife, I felt for her as she sighed looking at the water "Do what is right for you," I whisper she reminded me of Tris, how she looked lost at the bowls. She cut her hand letting a few drops spill over the lit coals. The Dauntless screamed "Welcome to Dauntless Hannah," I smile at her. We had five new initiates and nine Dauntless born.

"Another ceremony is now at a close, be well," I walked off towards Dauntless as Peter helped me down. "I will see you all at dinner," Tris, Christina, and I walked off to the car. We would get their before them, I had Christina, Lauren, and Tobias training, Tris and I would be helping.

I watched from the rails of the pit seeing them eat "Initiates, stand." I call out with Tori at my side.

"You have chosen to join the warrior faction tasked with the defense of this city and all its inhabitants. Understand this is not an easy task, we never know what dangers we will face. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery and the courage that rises one person to stand up for another. Respect that. Do us proud.

The rest of the Dauntless crowd cheer and carry all the initiates passing them along, I smiled at Tori. "You are a good leader Ava," she smiled as we walked to eat, my child kicking up a storm.

Tris and I had a thing for chicken, as Chris was eating a hamburger with iced cake for bread, I felt sick like most people did watching her eat. "So I will have three nieces or nephews to train, Marlene we aren't having babies yet," Uriah smiled giving Beth a bite of pudding.

"Yeah, we can hold off a few years," she laughed with Lynn.

"So if it is a boy or girl do you all have names picked?" Lynn asked "We do, Gage Albert Michaels for a boy and Natalie Dara Michaels for a girl," Christina said looking at Tris who started crying.

"Thank you so much, we have Eric Amar Eaton and Natalie Christina Eaton," I dropped my fork as Tobias smiled at me, tears welling up.

"I have Jai, it was Eric's middle name and Kaia for a girl. So it would it would be Jai Tobias Matthews Eaton and Kaia Beatrice Matthews Eaton," I wiped my face as the other girls did.

Damn these emotions. I would snap at the initiates then be sweet, Christina was just trying to be like a female version of Eric, and it paired well with Tobias. I noticed Hannah and Peter, I crossed my fingers, had the girls' cross theirs to.


	3. Allegiant 3

**Hello everyone here is another chapter for One Choice: Allegiant, thanks for reading my stories. I own nothing only Mrs. Roth does so no money is being made from these stories. Thanks for reading and please review…One last thing all her clothes are on Polyvore under Noellamonster.**

I woke, my head spinning as I bolted to the small bathroom, morning sickness was just thrilling. I was 28 weeks as of today, my round belly on display as my bare feet padded across the floors. I needed to get ready, there was a closet I kept my clothes in. I should move all my things into the spare room but it was like he was still here if I left the bed in the loft area, I pull on the black pants I was glad they still fit me. I paired it with my boots and a sleeveless jersey top pulling it over my roundness.

I was ready my hair hanging lose, I glanced over paperwork making sure everything was in its place. I was always second guessing myself as the leader of Dauntless and Dauntless council member, I was young there were others more suited for both. But with a sigh I turn and walk from my apartment "Morning Ava," Bud said walking to the Pit.

"Good morning Bud, I assume the shop is busy with new initiates," I smiled at him "You bet hun," he was a kind man, the Pit was crawling with people so I snagged a muffin then walked away.

I walked into the training room, seeing the few we had punching and kicking the bags, as Christina and Tobias walked behind them making comments, giving tips to better themselves. "They need work," I commented walking with Tobias, Hannah reminded me of Tris.

"They do, but every new batch does," he retorted his arms folded across his chest watching them "You look round today," Christina smiled her hair pinned with silver clips.

"Thank you, you have a tiny bump, soon it will be huge," her face went slack "That's mean,"

"But true, I am getting huge. Tris will be huge, it's a fact,"

"I will still love her the same," Tobias countered "I will let you get back to training, I have to meet Tris about going to Abnegation," I smiled walking off hearing Tobias mutter about her and I being too fragile, but again he mumbled it.

I walked down the ledge, my hand on the railing "Hey Ava," I turned seeing Shauna with Beth on her lap coming down, she was a cook for Dauntless now, it gave her purpose.

"Hello Shauna, I will say your blueberry muffin was very good this morning. How is Beth?" I asked her, her face lit up "She is perfect," Beth had short light brown hair, it curled around her chubby face, she smiled at me "She is," I laughed as we walked.

Tris was in the Pit talking to Will when we arrived. Tris hugged me "You look nice," she smiled we held hands, as we talked "Thank you, Tris. You look tired?"

"Morning sickness is keeping me up, Cara is bringing some tablets for Christina and I for it," I hated the morning sickness, mine had died down.

"It works. But it will die down on its own, when you get as big as me it's my size and getting comfy that's the problem." But she knew it was more than that, we only talked about him in private.

"I can't wait, I can assume Four will be even more worried about my every move," Tris smiled her eyes bright, even her skin was glowing, it was how close the blood was to the surface giving her a soft glow.

I saw Tris's small bump, it was adorable, mine was growing every day as my child kicked and punched, a little Dauntless.

"I need you to go with me to Abnegation in the next few days, Brent needs to show us a few things, and as Ambassador you need to be there," I say.

"Of course, I will have a car come since you can't make the journey by train right now," Tris said her voice gentle, her hand a little damp.

"No I can't, well I could but it would be hard," I laughed which caused Beth to laugh, her bell like giggles making us all laugh.

"She is just too precious," Tris picked Beth up who still giggled, we needed this to be happy for a little. Tris was ready as we headed to the control room, I was showing her a few things just the basics.

"How are you really holding up Ava?" her calm voice chimed as we sat looking at the screens, they monitored areas, all over not just here, we are the protectors. My fingers glide over the screens, moving the smaller screens into format. I could hear her breathing, she waited for an answer.

"As best I can. I know it has been months since he passed but the wound it left feels like it is fresh, a gaping bleeding wound I can't heal. See this sector is where we are building for the new faction, it has monitors throughout the entire structure and surrounding area. Just as every other faction does, we will need them to drive the bus, construction, and so many other jobs, in turn they get credits like us Dauntless and security, they won't be factionless."

"Nice change of subject Ava. But I agree with you concerning the new Faction, having no factionless will be beneficial to all our world. Four has been worried about you, with how you are handling Eric's death. You seem to put on a front. I am just glad when it's just us girls you let it down. I wouldn't be able to go on without Four," her eyes glossy as she stared at the screen, but she was looking through the screen not at it; lost in her own head.

"You will never have to, it take an army to kill my brother. It is much easier to let everything go around you girls, Lynn just wants me to punch Uriah until I feel better. Marlene, you and Christina have been my rock, even Peter has been so helpful. Uriah, Zeke, Jeb and Four are harder to be around." We kept our voices low.

"You see the way Peter looks at Hannah?" she smiled a sly smile "I have, maybe just maybe she is meant for him." We laughed causing the three other Dauntless to look over.

My hands folded over my belly as we talked and watched the screens, I entered the codes in before we left for lunch, and our hands joined as Christina snatched up Tris' free hand. "Your brother is a menace, should you be bending over, should you handle a gun," I snorted, having to clench not to pee myself "He cares," I heard Tris say.

"It's like Four, Will, and Uriah have meetings on how to ensure we don't break," Chris smiled, I laughed along with Tris holding my belly the room was packed as we sat down to eat.

"I am happy that you seem to be smiling for a change," Tori hugged me from behind.

"Thank you Tori," I touched her hand before she sat with Harrison and Bud. Four sat with us, Will was at work with Peter. The new initiates sit together laughing, a flash back of when that was us, Eric watching me from his spot.

I turn back my smile fallen from my face, Christina, Marlene, and Tris are joking around, I just recoil back into my bubble. A warm hand slipped into mine I knew it was Tris, her hand was a safe focal point.

"It will be okay," she whispered, Christina was looking at us a sad look on her face.

I walked to the Pit after, it was crowed when leisure time came, it was packed but everyone was happy "We have a meeting," Tobias came up next to me.

"Let's go," it was easy walking through the stone tunnels, with the blue lights guiding us to the large room where Tori waited with a smile on her face.

"So we have had two reports of the beast trying to gain access to us, it is down and hopefully will stay that way. Amity will be here first thing in the morning with goods, we have to unload it plus the fabrics as well." Tori said her face serious now, a hint of the solider in her words.

"Also we have a late arrival from Erudite, Cara has provided us with Creams and serums. For healing to managing morning sickness, so a pretty wide range of them to be kept under lock and key. Marlene will be taking a turn in the Ward with her mother, so I am assuming she will remain there. Jack also has offered a few vials of Truth serum, I assured him if the need arise we bring them to Candor to be interrogated. On another note, I have to leave in two days for Caleb's trial, his fate has been discussed many times. We face a block, its death or some form of punishment but not banishment either. It just doesn't look good for him, let's face the facts; he sold out his family, willingly handed over information about Tris and I, let us be lab rats for Jeanine. Cara wants the harshest form of punishment, mother and Brent think him living in Amity doing labor will be a punishment. Jack won't make a decision until he takes the serum," I took a sip of water looking at Tobias then Tori, they both looked upset.

"What are your views on it Ava?" Tobias says, his face is blank but the signs of his anger are there in the lines of his face "I am torn, it will effect Tris, if I order his death she may not want to believe it but it will crush her. If I have him live in Amity, I won't know if it is punishment. I will also have to hear from Caleb under the serum before I can,"

"That is a very wise decision, we can only put our faith into the council's hand." Tori said as we moved on to safer topics.

"Okay, we still have eight weeks of initiation left. They are doing well, nothing too special but we will at least have more guards for the gate," Tobias said as the last order of business.

"Well, it's going to take time," Tori smiled standing up, I tried, then again as I felt Tobias. His hand on my back and one on my arm helping me to my feet.

"Thank you Tobias, it's getting hard,' I smirked "My pleasure, go get some rest," with a swift kiss the head, I walked down the ledge. My fingertips trailing over the wall as I neared the dorms, even as I passed the small drinking fountain, I pushed away the memory.

I stood at the entrance to the dorm seeing some just chatting and others in some form of argument. "Good evening," I called out, it became silent within a second; a new trait we are teaching every Dauntless. Soldiers should be well oiled, able to stop and listen within a heartbeat.

"It is lights out. To all you having problems, get over them we are family, I understand right now you are pitted against each other but don't let that stop you. I was ranked first, my two best friends where second and sixth. I'm now friends with the guy we all hated, because he was an asshole. Peter. So these among you are your friends, your family," I turned my hand on my belly before turning out the light.

"Thank you," I heard whispered, I knew it was Hannah, she was friends with Gail from Erudite.

I smiled seeing Tris and Christina with cake "Come on boss lady, we are having cake at your place. For two reasons, one the boys are scared of you, second you won't let them in," they said together as I laughed

"Come on,"

 **Thanks for reading, leave a review!**


	4. Allegiant 4

**Hello, I own nothing about the Divergent series other than new character and ideas. Outfits are on Polyvore, (Noellamonster)**

I woke earlier than normal, my body drenched in sweat as I rolled out of bed, I felt sick but not as if I was going to vomit. I waddled to the bathroom, the cold water helped a little as I splashed it over my face. I looked into the mirror while I rushed and tied my hair away from my face, I felt better after brushing my teeth.

I just felt all around crappy, I pulled on my black maternity pants with a black tank top, as normal at 36 weeks I had to sit to pull and tie my boots. My breathing always labored, I twisted my eyebrow ring before standing and pulling on a black Asymmetric hem open knit jumper, my skin and black top under was the only thing seen.

I walked out, my hand on my back, as shooting pain almost made me stop and sit. I shook it off seeing some Dauntless up starting their day, Peter is just getting ready to leave with Will for the gate as I walk down the stone ledge, my hand on the railing. "Need any help?" Peter and Will offered but Peter took my elbow helping me down the last part.

"Thanks," I tried to smile "Don't over work yourself, Ava. Why are you girls being stubborn?" Will seemed very frustrated this morning, maybe Christina gave him a rough night.

"We do listen Will, it is more because we don't care and are independent Dauntless woman," I smirked raising my arched brow, daring him to challenge me.

The look plastered on his face was priceless "You three will be the death of me," he turned walking off "Have a good day Ava," Peter kissed my cheek following Will, it was nice having Peter around without him being a major ass.

But I watched as he stopped looking at Hannah, with a small wave he walked away she blushed in her training clothes, until her eyes fell on me. "Hello Ava," her voice cracked, her eyes darting around.

"You okay there Hannah?" I turned seeing Tris and Christina walking towards us "Yes Tris, I was just heading to eat before training," her voice was off, or was it just me?

"Hannah, it's against the rules to date him until you're officially in Dauntless. So I am giving you a warning, if you have something going on with Peter hide it. I fully understand I was dating my Dauntless leader Eric while training, just as Tris was dating Four while he trained us. I will turn a blind eye, but be careful. I will be having the very same talk with Peter tonight." I made my voice soft but stern with understanding underlying it all.

"Yes Ma'am." She had a faint smile on her very red face as we all walked to have something to eat.

"Morning Ava. Did you sleep well?" Tris's sweet voice chimed her hand in mine "I have had better nights. How did you ladies sleep?" I ask as we sit together knowing Four, Jeb and Uriah wouldn't be far behind.

"I have to sleep with a pillow between my legs now," Christina was overly dramatic and I adored her for it, she tore into a chocolate muffin. I felt bad for that poor muffin.

"I am sleeping really well, I have Four to snuggle up to," her voice was dreamy as was the look in her eyes while she put eggs on her plate. I don't think she noticed that my heart dropped, my shoulders slumping. The weight of this pain was sometimes too much. I had a blueberry muffin with fruit, I wasn't an egg fan. But Tris craved scrambled eggs, Beth liked them too, so now we found a batch of scrambled eggs at our table every meal. Christina was just gross, Lynn and Marlene wouldn't even sit with us anymore. They joked about it, Chris just piled everything together, meats with sweets, cake topped with spinach. It was scary.

"Well Tris, you seem very blessed with an easy pregnancy. I shouldn't speak so soon though, you have time since you're only 30 weeks." I knew the look on their face would be good, Tris wasn't all that worried but Christina was dead scared.

She has healed this last few weeks, she knew deep down what the council's decision would be. Caleb was found guilty along with several others, some were sent to the work camp in Amity to work off their punishment. She came with me for her last visit, I just stood off to the side as normal. My hands rested on my belly, I remember it well.

 ***Flash back in her mind***

Jack walked us both in "Lunch will be served, I am very sorry Tris. I hoped under the serum his words wouldn't convict himself, but as you heard he was willing to let yourself and Ava be tested on and executed to bring down the factions." He gave her a small smile before walking out.

"Tris, I will also say Four followed us with Uriah. You need better senses. I genuinely am sorry I was one of the leaders handing down his death sentence. If only he wasn't so deluded into Jeanine's way of thinking. I on some level think Caleb was a victim of his own beliefs," she smiled up at me, she sat on the bench her brother sitting pale and clammy a foot from her.

"Caleb, I came to say goodbye. Our parents would have wanted me to, they gave their lives so ours could be better, and you have done nothing but brought disgrace to their sacrifice. I tried to make sense of all this, to why you did what you did. But I couldn't have ever done the same to you, I would have died to save you. But your distorted views have brought nothing but hurt, pain, loss, and countless other emotions. My child will never know you, never know I had a brother who betrayed his entire family, and home faction the one that loved him. My child, my son Eric will never know his Uncle, on some level it pains me. You could have been something better than all this, now we will never know. My husband Tobias he will be in my place when they give you the death serum, I refuse to be there. See Caleb how the tables are turned, you had the gall to watch us die with that serum, but I can't, I love you." It killed me seeing her cry, but she had to get this all off her chest, she had to let it go, let him go.

"I know everything I did was wrong, but I still believe we could do much better without Factions. I was being selfless Tris, I was willing to kill two to save us all, and I couldn't be more selfless. I can't say anything to make it better, I knew what I was doing. I don't want to die, but now I have no choice. My nephew will never know me, but he will in some way. One day you will break down and tell him, tell him about me and the reasons I will not be around. I find it peculiar you name your son after a traitor," he had nerve I was ready to move when she held her hand up, I laughed we just knew.

"Eric Matthews was no traitor of Dauntless. He was sending Ava information the whole time, his love for her made the love for his mother, the loyalty to her, vanish. He was brave, selfless, and cruel, he loved with everything he had, and he was more than you could have been. He hated Tobias but he gave his life for him, just so Ava, the only girl he ever loved, didn't lose her brother. Now he died a hero, I will always be proud my son carries his name, Dauntless respects his name. While Erudite and Abnegation alike feels shame whenever your name is mentioned. I am done here Ava, I said my peace and he said his," I moved closer to her, my hand braced on her elbow.

"We will take our leave, Caleb I will see you in three days." Then we left just like that. But I stood with Four, Cara, Brent, and Jack along with three others as Caleb laid down, and looked at me for the very last time. It was a gentle death, like going to bed, he watched me the entire time until he was gone.

 ***Finished***

I stood with Beth in my arms, Shauna was working and Zeke was trying to eat but Beth thought he should wear it.

"Come on Beth, let's go," I smiled walking away, Tris was with me, Christina was off to take her hormones out on new initiates. I had two weeks until I viewed their fears, it was going to be surreal.

"So Brent has cleared all of the old building, it was carted out to be reused." Her voice was soft as Beth was leaning her small head resting on my shoulder, I was passing the training room when another pain flared, ripping across my abdomen. My free hand shot out grabbing the stone ledge "What's wrong?" Tris, her voice frantic in my ear, I felt her hand but the pain was like nothing I have ever felt, nothing I wanted to feel.

"I don't know," was all I could say, I stood straight Beth didn't wake as we walked further, but again another pain flared I checked my watch, five minutes, it had been five minutes.

"Tris, get my brother," I tried to sound calm, my hands and fingers white against the cold stone wall. She wasted no time, but she was slow with being pregnant as well. "This can't be happening I still have weeks," I moaned my back now pressed against the wall, Beth still in my arms as I slid slowly down the wall until I was sitting, sweat starting to form.

Dauntless members could be seen, but I was up high heading to the control room so none saw me. Pain, this pain was the second most horrific thing I have felt, tears slipped down my cheeks, I felt a large gush come from between my legs.

"Shit, oh shit," I nearly screamed waking Beth "Auntie Ava, is you okay?" her big eyes boring into mine. "Beth Auntie is about to have her baby, so we are going to sit here until Uncle Four comes," I said between clenched teeth, my nostrils flaring.

"Oh yes, we sit and have baby. Momma said I will get kiss baby," I smiled focusing my attention to her, as another pain flared, four minutes, this one lasted longer, and I couldn't hold back the scream it ripped from my throat. I felt little hands on my face, but I couldn't hold in the cries of pain as each nerve was on fire, or it felt as if all at once my bones are breaking.

"Ava!" I heard Tobias, I turned my head seeing him clad in all black; his face pale as his body came over the bend where I was sitting. "Tris, where is she?" I cried out, trying to breathe "Right behind me,"

"Give me Beth Ava," I looked, it was Marlene, I handed the little one over then felt weightless as Tobias picked me right up "Get her to my mom, Lynn is alerting Tori now,"

This was like nothing and everything all at once "Oh god the pain, the pain is unbearable," I cried and screamed into Fours shoulder.

"I am here Ava, I will always be here," he whispered as we reached the Ward.

"It's time, she will be pushing soon," it hurt worse when she checked me as I tried to crawl up the bed, the fear on Christina and Tris face as they saw what would be happening to them.

 **Thank you for reading, please review…**


	5. Allegiant 5

**Hello, as everyone knows I own nothing except new characters and ideas.**

I was tired, covered in sweat while my legs are braced in stirrups, Tris and Christina holding my clammy hands as I screamed in pain. Tobias was whispering to Tori as I was getting ready to push. Jeb, Lynn, and Fiona left for the other factions to spread the word.

"Okay dear, I am going to have you start pushing," I glanced at Marlene's mother she had a bright pink streak in her short hair. "Are you ready?" Tris smiled her eyes watering "Of course she is ready Tris, look what is going to happen to us," her face paled as she talked, I screamed as a longer more violently painful contraction over took me.

"Push Ava, chin to chest, breath and push,"

I tried to but I held my breath, my chin pressed into my chest as I pushed as hard as I could. I could feel the sweat dripping down my face as Christina put a cold cloth to my face moving it to wash away the sweat, Tris just held my hand tight as the contraction faded. Only seconds passed when another much stronger one hit, it wasn't ending like the others.

"Push,"

I did, this lasted for another forty minutes before I was pushing for the last time. "Come on again,"

I pushed hard my own cries drowned out soon enough, I felt every bone that was on fire, even as something, no my child slipped from me. The loud wailing of an infant was heard, I looked up forgetting the pain as I looked at the infant covered in blood and mucus.

"It's a boy," her smile as she wrapped my son.

"A boy," Tris cried as she hugged my brother both smiling, Tori came closer as Christina was in tears "Good job Ava, he would be so proud of you," Tori touched my forehead her eyes misted with tears of her own.

"Thank you," my body relaxing as she massaged my stomach "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" I look at Christina, she was point at something Marlene's mother was holding as Marlene was cleaning up my son.

"Calm down child, it's only the placenta. You will also spit one of these out. Now suck it up," she snapped out making Christina back down.

"Come on Jai, let's meet your mommy," Marlene cooed as she walked to my bed, Tobias, Tris, Tori, and Christina all by the head of my bed. Jai was placed in my arms, he was small for me being so round.

"He weighed 6 lbs. and 5 oz. He was 22 inches long "Ava. He is very healthy for being early," I relaxed even more hearing this.

"He is so perfect," Christina smiled her finger tracing his little face "He is perfect," Tobias's deep voice chimed, that's when Jai opened his eyes, and it was like looking into Eric's eyes all over again. "Oh my, he has his father's eyes." Tris cried but her smile was radiant.

"Tonight we celebrate, I will alert Dauntless of our new member," Tori smiled kissing my head then Jai's, Tobias copied her before they walked out, I expect some drunks tonight.

"Well, let me get you cleaned. I can check on you while you rest in your apartment. I think it might get nosey in here," she smiled cleaning me.

I was happy when an hour later I was released with Tris and Christina who helped me every step of the way. Even as Chris did my hair while Tris was getting me food, I stared at my son. He already had dark hair and dark eyes, a painful but happy reminder of his father.

"Oh my Ava, hours old and he has won over so many. Must get that from you," I laughed, there was no stopping it.

You could hear the celebration overtaking Dauntless as we spoke "I only hope I do right by him," my eyes glued to my son "There isn't a way you wouldn't, I am going to make sure my initiates are okay but I will be back," she hugged me close.

I ate as Tris had to go help Marlene this was the first time I was alone with him, he was sleeping in his crib, his father's crib. I cleaned myself and changed clothes. But at first it was a soft whimper than a wail of despair as I rushed sore and in pain into his room seeing him awake tears falling from his eyes.

"Oh Jai, please don't cry," I was frantic as I scooped him up it was better but he still cried as I set him on the changing table, he made a mess in his cloth diaper so changed it as Shauna had shown me.

Now I knew he was hungry, babies only cried for reasons. I sat in the chair breast feeding him, he was a natural at this, I was impressed.

"You didn't answer my child," I looked up seeing mother Johanna smiling at me "I am sorry mother, I had not heard the door." I smiled before looking back at Jai, putting his tiny body over my shoulder but so close to my body, patting his back until he let out a loud burp we switched breast starting again.

"You look stunning, with some workouts you will be back to shape. But don't overdo it child, you are already perfect. We sat together talking, she held her grandson close whispering words of faith and love until he was fast asleep in her arms, I was tired my body feeling the pain and fatigue from Jai's birth.

"I must get back to Amity, we are also having a celebration on his arrival. I will be back in a few days' time, send for me if you need me sooner," it was getting dark out as she left.

I must have dozed for hours.

I woke feeling better but still sore as I moved to my feet, but once in Jai's room I saw Peter holding my son just talking to him. "Your dad was a real piece of work, I mean it Jai. But you won't be like him, I don't think Ava would let you. She is a good woman you know, a bit temperamental but if it wasn't for her I be dead a few times over. I am in love with Hannah, she loves me for me even with my flaws. Just like your om once told me you have your other half out there, maybe she is already here," he smiled at the bundle in his arms.

"I knew you loved Hannah," I said my voice soft but he jumped up his green eyes wide. "Ava you might want to be careful, you could wake up Jai,"

"I could have," he set Jai down and walked from the room "He is adorable Ava, you did really well. Tobias is keeping everyone from your room until morning but I slipped in when he checked on Tris who was sleeping," Peter smiled as he nibbled on an apple.

"Good, I will need them to stay away for a few hours," it was easy to be around Peter, we talked and I had to change and feed Jai again, this was going to be a new world for me.

"I will see you after my shift, I need some sleep. Sleep well Ava," he kissed my cheek walking from the door, I peered out with Jai in my arms seeing Four nailing Peter against the wall.

"I said stay out of her apartment she needs rest, my nephew was just born Peter, What about my words had you not understood?" he snarled out "Four I just wanted to make sure she was okay," but Four wasn't having it, but I looked up seeing Jeb sneaking over creeping in the dark.

I moved back as he slipped in my apartment, I shut the door without sound "Okay I am risking death just to see you two," he breathed as I gave him a look.

"Come on Jai is in his room," he was sleeping his little mouth slightly open "Eric can you see this man. Look at him, your son he looks so perfect." He wasn't talking to me, I felt the burn of tears.

"He has Eric's hair and eyes, only time will tell how much he looks like his father," I whispered as Jeb looked at Jai, his hand on the rail it was turning white.

"He be so happy Ava, he loved you so much. He would talk about you, about how he wanted to marry you one day,"

"I miss him so much Jeb, some days it feels like I can't make it without him. But now I have Jai to help make every day more bearable than the next," now we stood in silence.

He left as I laid back down knowing Jai would wake up in over an hour to eat and be changed, I fell asleep without any problem.


	6. Allegiant 6

**Hello, as you all should know I own nothing except new characters, events, ideas, and such. I make no money from writing and all rights go to the rightful owners. Character pictures and outfits are on Polyvore.**

Jai was now four weeks old, his dark eyes open a tiny smile on his face it was a real smile not just gas. I was dressing as he lay on my bed waiting for me a black pair of Capri crop harem pants with a black swing crop top. I wore barefoot sandals on my feet my hair falling in waves. Jai was swaddled in his blanket as we left our little apartment my arms wrapped around him, keeping him safe. Chris was ready to pop as was Tris, my sisters. Tris wasn't allowed to do much as of three days ago, Christina was still able to train but she didn't have much movement, one week we start part two, fear landscapes and accepting new members.

I was heading to train with the new initiates, the plus side was it also worked off the weight I gained while carrying Jai. I walked the twisting stone halls until I reached the arched opening leading to the Pit, seeing Dauntless fighting and laughing as I made my way down smiling to everyone as I went.

"You look better Ava," it was Fiona her and Brock also heading into the dining hall "Thanks Fiona, I have been feeling better physically. Jai has been a trooper while I had my break downs. He looks so much like Eric, doesn't he?" they both smiled.

"He does, but we can see you in him as well," Brock clapped me on the shoulder as he and Fiona went to their normal table, I was headed to mine seeing Christina and Tris chatting with Marlene, it has been rough on Dauntless with the council granting Lynn to go to Candor to be with Alyssa, Peter's twin sister. But we switched things and had Alyssa and Lynn go to Ascendant, we wanted four leaders one from each faction. Cara and Brent are looking for the best for the last two leaders, they will have knowledge and training for each faction but not to our extent.

"Give him over," Tris demanded seeing me, she was grumpy this morning "Hold on Tris," I sighed taking a seat handing over Jai to his Auntie, Christina just waited her turn.

"He is so cute," we knew she was having a boy, happier Will and Christina are having a little girl. "I can't stand Uriah, even his voice pisses me off," Marlene dropped into the empty seat next to me.

"Four can go jump off the Chasm for all I care," we all turned towards Tris, but her face was dead panned.

"It's just the hormones talking Tris, we love Four," I cooed rubbing her back her last month has been hell, anything and everything has gone wrong. "Will is my prince, always doing things for me." Christina smirked as Marlene snorted.

"Shut it Chris, Four is just as good if not better," Tris growled as I held my hands out for Jai "You both need to calm the fuck down, we are family enough with the bickering," I snapped as Marlene gave us all a pale wide eyed look.

"I am pregnant," I heard her just fine but we all turned in slow-mo, as Jai looked on with Dark eyes cooing out loud.

"That's great another baby!" Tris cried as Christina laughed "It sucks being pregnant, I told Will this was our only one," I knew we all heard her scream it from the Pit, lucky she didn't fully get him over the railing into the Chasm before Peter and Tobias saved him it was funny yet insane at the same time. It made me wishful, I always felt alone, I was alone.

I was a leader of Dauntless, a high council member and I was a mother, Jai was my world everything revolved around him, I knew if I didn't have him I would have tossed my ass into the Chasm with the dire need to see Eric once more. But I had him, his black hair and dark eyes, his features are stern like mine.

"Good morning Ava, can I see my nephew?" I handed my son to Tobias who sat alongside Tris who cuddled deep into him, one second she wanted him dead, to defending him, to cuddling him. Tobias looked like a natural every time I see him with Jai or Beth, I watched him eat eggs as he cradled Jai's small head Tris just looked on with such love and devotion clear in her eyes, her hair just a tad longer now.

"We need to go, I am training with you today," I cleared my tray as Jeb, Will and Peter sat all looks tired from the grave shift. "Anything to report?" I questioned my voice clear no worry since we haven't had any issue as of late.

"Nothing, just the normal stuff. Haven't seen a beast in seven days, and when we did they didn't try and attack the gate or anything," Peter said he looked ready to pass out.

"It was odd that they didn't" Will chimed me while he rubbed Christina's back, I didn't want to hear her moan in such a way.

"Hey little man, are you ready for your first tattoo," Jeb was up standing behind Tobias everyone laughed "Not so fast Jeb, he isn't getting one until he is much older, come on Four," my voice joking but not at the same time, we still called my brother Four in front of people even though people knew his real name, nicknames stick.

Hannah was talking to Mica as they waited with the other initiates Christina, Four who was still holding my Jai, walked into the room the floor sanded and polished with the red circle painted in the very center.

"Okay there will be no reprieve today, soon we begin stage two so you will need to master all you have learned or fail it is now up to you," Christina paced not moving too much.

"Hannah up now, Gage you too," Tobias barked but in his calm and quite tone that made normal people fear him, I took Jai setting him in his chair as it played a soft melody.

"Four hold on, Gage stay," I walked into the circle Gage reminded Tris, Chris, Will, and I of Al, he was soft spoken but strong. "Come on," I coaxed him he moved he didn't hold back like Al, but he was sloppy he used his brute strength, but he tired easy as I punched him dead in the throat causing him to fall to his knees. He held his throat but didn't give up, he tried to stagger to his feet but I grabbed his head bringing it down as my right knee went up with half force, his nose gushed blood as he feel back flat, he wasn't moving but his chest rose and fell.

Gage sat up with help from Mica "Gage, I have a question. Why didn't you concede?" he wasn't Dauntless, he was kind of a bully this was the thing we are trying to rid us of.

"It isn't very brave to give up in battle," he didn't even think about his choice of words. I smiled picking up Jai who began to whimper "That isn't what we believe in Gage. Showing weakness isn't a fault, to concede is an act, even a small one, of being brave to admit you can't do something. Let me tell you all a story," I took a deep breath, they all looked at me with admiration in their young eyes, but I was only a year older than them in reality.

"When I joined from Amity over a year ago, my best friend Tris who transferred from Abnegation were the ones who everyone thought would be cut. But here I stand a leader of Dauntless and council member, I was trained by Four and Eric before his passing in the war. Eric was cruel, demanding among his other traits he and Four hated each other, one believed in one idea and one another. Eric wouldn't have conceded, he would have thought it weak. So one day when your trainer Christina did concede to the tank as we called her, but her name was Molly she also died in the war. Well Eric didn't take it lightly he all but dragged Chris who was bloody already to the Chasm, she had to earn the right to stay in his eyes, well in his eyes she was a coward. He made her climb over and hold the railing as the water hit her back with force, the white water covering her. Tris our friend who died when he tossed himself over the Chasm, Al and myself were in a panic, I was so headstrong I rushed to help her, Eric grabbed me preventing it. I did break his nose to my credit, but she held on with the encouragement from her friends. My little act of bravery cost me five lashes, her act nearly got her killed. The rules have changed here in Dauntless, we are brave, loyal, protectors of each faction. We face any danger without fear, we overcome our fears, admit them than overcome them with the help of Dauntless," I held Jai who stopped whimpering he seemed to listen to my story his dark eyes fixated on my face.

"I heard Jai is Eric's son," Hannah said her voice meek filled with fear at what she said.

"You're correct Hannah, Jai is Eric's son. Eric wasn't as bad as he wanted to be, he fell in love with me. He gave his life to save a man, a man he didn't like all for the sake of not seeing me hurting," I whispered feeling Christina wrap her arms around me.

"Eric's final act of bravery was saving my life, we never liked each other, and he killed my trainer Amar or had a hand in it. But he loved my sister, loved her so much he died just so she wouldn't have to see me dead. He was a true Dauntless, his name will live one through his son Jai as well as my unborn son Eric. It is lunch time now go," the filed out all silent lost in thought.

"When will the pain of his loss stop?' I didn't know who I was asking but I was so lost in my sorrow.

"It doesn't Avalon, time heals the wound but it never truly leaves us. We have to live day by day, together," we all turned seeing Tori at the door her hair had a little more gray than usual, her black clothes form fitting.

We just sat in silence for a few minutes, that was until Chris screamed.


	7. Allegiant 7

Christina wailed like a banshee, I was sure her mother in Candor could hear her scream as if she was being split open. Tris was desperately trying to calm herself, fear. Will was being very Dauntless with his hand now broken, he merely switched to his left one.

"Chris, just breathe. Breaking his bones will not make you feel better nor take any pain away from yourself." I sat next to her bed with Jai wide awake in my arms watching his auntie scream.

"I will never do this again, Will you better be happy with our daughter because it's all you get!" her voice like ice "Tobias, I can't do this. I can't go through the pain," panic was the only emotion Tris showed.

"Tris you aren't due for two weeks, Cara said she was working on a serum. Right now isn't the time for a mental break down," I snapped at her.

"Ava," my brother gave me a look "She is right," Tris tried calming down.

"Okay ladies, she needs to push," Marlene smiled as her mother had the birthing table set up.

 **One hour and serval curse words later…**

Nattily Avalon Michaels came in without a single cry her hazel eyes open looking around, she weighed in at 8 pounds, 12 oz. only 19 inches long.

Her small round face was worth doing it again, but I had a feeling she was never going to again. But seeing her and Will smiling and happy with a pink bundle wrapped up made my heart swell.

Only days later we welcomed Eric Tobias Eaton, 7 lb. 15 oz. at a good 21 inches. I cried more than Tris, she had enough serum, triple what she should. Tobias held his son as Tris slept, I was so glad Jai would grow up with them. Now life was going to get hectic with new little ones. But now our elders are in the adorning Dauntless building a large nursery, play area, everything to care for Dauntless young. With apartments for the elders, they would give us sound advice instead of taking the jump. It was very beneficial for all Dauntless, Tobias and Tori are in full agreement.

Everything for the past eleven months have been peaceful for the first time in so very long, every faction working together. Ascendant was a brilliant addition to our own world, Lynn, Alessa, Miko and Hal all made the new faction such a productive and efficient. Buildings being cleaned and restored, power on without the need for generators.

Now I sit in the dark with a single blue light, rocking my Jai to sleep, he was now 20 weeks old. Tobias hated I used weeks not months. Even in the faint light, I don't bump into anything as I set him in his crib leaving my son to sleep. _**(5 months)**_

I stand in the kitchen looking over paperwork I had put together for the next council meeting, I wanted to reinforce the walls. I drew up blueprints, scamatics, usage, we would also have to increase the guards. Tobias was correct, I had to come at the council in the right way.

So I had been practicing every chance I had, this was a major construction job with lots of man power but it would help us in the very end.

I groaned when a knock was heard, but with Tris always fretting over Eric all the woman made themselves at her disposal but she hardly needed it. But it was Peter and Jeb, both just standing there not smiling. "Boy's, what do I owe the honor of this late night visit?" I did smile, Peter once the stick was firmly removed from his ass wasn't a bad guy he helped Tris as often as he could.

"I just wanted to see you, have a talk when Jeb here came up," Peter just walked passed me "I was just checking on you, I figured that its days away and well I also needed to just see Jai," I felt the coldness rush back over me, I was trying with everything I had to know think about that.

"Come in please," I smiled as we all sat talking, Jeb sat in the nursey for a little, I just gave him a sad look the same one I had been receiving so often this last few days, "I got clearance to go with you," Peter whispered his voice stranded.

"Thank you, Tris and Christina are going to go talk to Lynn in Ascending so I didn't ask them," I hated that Peter was willing to go with me and Jai, but I knew I would need someone. Tobias was having a hard time; we all knew he blamed himself for getting caught in turn me losing Eric.

"Anytime, I am going to go you need some sleep," standing we walked to the door when he gave me a rather odd look "You okay Peter?" my brow scrunched up.

"I guess, see you," a kiss to the cheek and he was gone.

"I better go too; he was my best friend in Dauntless…that used to be so hard to find. Eric didn't like people, but by god that man was so in love with you. Ava you were always his main priority he had wanted to stop his mother, but he couldn't so he found another way by spying. You turned out to be the best thing about him," he hugged me so tight tears falling like drops of rain down my face.

"Jeb, I miss him so much," we stayed like that for some time.

Three days later…

It was dark outside, the clouds a dark grey but no rain…yet.

I dressed as normal in all black, Jai was on my hip even in his black and red clothes he looked so much like Eric with little traces of me warped in. His black hair curled it was now at his ear's which are pierced, just like Eric and Nattily's are, hey they are Dauntless until they chose otherwise.

"Ready?" Peter asked, I turned he looked solemn, I never heard him come from the compound. "Yes," I hear myself say when I am not in any shape ready for this. Tori and Harrison watch from the door, they waved as a sleek black car was waiting. Dauntless had a single sleek shiny car for days like this, I slide in seeing Zeke in the driver's seat "Careful Zeke," I warned him.

"Yeah, we have to sneak away before Tris and Christina find out you went and didn't ask your two besties to go," I smacked Zeke "They have engagements, I wasn't going to bother them," I sigh but he gives me a sad smile.

The drive is silent as Peter plays with Jai, I watch, my gun hitting my thigh. It only took 20 minutes of his peaceful driving until we are in the Memorial Park, other gathered there all paying respect to those who died to save our world.

Zeke opened the door letting Peter out both offered their hands, so I just slipped from the car on my own. Zeke walked to the black marble wall, all the names engraved in white. I walked with Peter his arm around my side "I will give you time," he left me at Eric's name.

 _Dauntless Leader._

 _Eric Jai Matthew's_

 _2017-2036._

 _Living like we are renegades._ I asked for the last phrase engraved.

I stood with my son awake in my arms "Jai, this is daddy's name. He was the bravest man I knew; Uncle Tobias is right up there though. But he died saving Uncle, saving all of us. When you're older, you will hear so many things most of that he was cruel and he was. But he was sweet, loving, he loved me more than I knew. He loved me for a life time," my voice broke, tears falling my knees so weak as I fell to them.

"Ava, we are here," I felt arms wrap around me; Tris's voice, Christina took Jai "Your dad he was a real badass Jai, he once hung me over the Chasm for five minutes. A real hero, we are alive because of him." She whispered sitting with me, I heard Nattily whimpering and Will cooing to her.

"Ava, you should have asked us. This isn't for you to do alone, you're never alone," Tobias said with Eric sleeping in his arms.

"So my son, this was the man you were named after. I hated him, hated him for so many things, I think on some level I still do. But he saved me, in turn I married my girl, had a little boy, you." I heard my brother say but I was so lost in my self-pity to care much.

But Tris stood placing her pale hand on the cold wall "I miss you everyday mom and dad. I am sorry for all I have done, but it has lead me to my new family, I can only hope you're proud of the woman I have become. Tell Caleb hello," fresh tears sprang from her face.

"To you Eric, thank you not only for all you did, for what you risked. But mainly for making Ava so happy, because she was so very happy. Your son is so loving, I guess he got that from his mama," a broken laugh was heard we all turned seeing Jai's grandfather, Eric's dad.

"Hello Ava, can I hold my grandson?"

"Of course," I smiled tears falling into my mouth.

He sat on the floor just smiling, talking to Jai who looked at his grandfather so intense. "I held you father, just like this but he hated it. Hated being weak, but he wasn't ever weak it took strength to grow up in our house, he was a sweet child, but his mother was so distance and cold he never got all the affection he deserved, unlike you Jai. You're loved by so many, bathe in it you never know when those you hold in your heart will pass. Your father was smart, smarter by loving someone like your mother," then he was silent we just all said our goodbyes.

I watched Peter at Eric's name when he thought we moved on to another, to me this was all there was. "I am taking care of her, no worries I won't let her get hurt." I placed my hand on his shoulder "He would want that I think," he never turned but I agreed he would.

Hours passed as I placed mine "I will never love another, it was you, always you. I will keep you in my heart until we see each other again. Jai say bye to daddy," Jai just touched the black marble talking in some foreign baby language.

"Come on," Tris and Christina say together. Tobias, Zeke, Tori, Will, and Peter all waited by the car, as I glanced back at his name "See you again soon, Eric," I closed my eyes letting myself be weak, he wouldn't care.


	8. Allegiant 8

**Hey there, sorry for the delay; first my second oldest was in the hospital for a week before her surgery then another two days, my son also had surgery in that very same nine days. Then a 24 hr. bug came in and fucked my house, but of course it was one kid at a time, because it makes it more fun to clean up vomit at 2am, 3am etc. for six days straight. Yeah enough of my drama, here is another chapter, don't own shit pertaining to this story. Please review…**

Jai is now 20 weeks, every day he astounds me, in four weeks he would be two years old. I was always glad Nattily and Eric would also be going through their own choosing ceremony at the very same time as him, a good support system. Eric was now seven months and Nattily is only five months, they all had Dauntless by the boot laces, the very first born after the war but not the last. Peter and Hannah are expecting as are Uriah and Marlene.

At times I stare at the closet in the tiny section hidden by a small staircase. Inside was everything, everything I couldn't live with and everything I couldn't live without; Eric's belongings. I would never overcome my past if I didn't let it all go.

My feet untangle from the bed sheets when a rather unwanted knock was heard "I swear, it is not even four in the morning," I grumble my bed was warm even if I wasn't sleeping, I have just been so busy with all the strides we have been making in every section; Abnegation was rebuilding with more land, housing in a nice gated area for their younglings to play. Candor, I personally thought was fine, I valued their beliefs. Amity was spot on, Erudite under Cara was like the times of old, helping every faction never taking on the power hungry greed, that my ex-mother-in- law did.

The cold handle of the door jar's me from my always over crowed head, I open it quickly with a death glare "Yes, Tori?" I asked in what I hoped she took as a sleepy voice.

"We are needed at the gate, Tris is on her way to sleep here with Eric, so she can watch Jai." Her voice was tense her eyes soft as she looked at me.

"I will be at the train in ten," I closed my door not even giving her time to talk, it had to be important. I hurried to my closet taking out a pair of black form fitting pants with rips handmade, I would just leave my dark red crop tank top on, I was dressed lacing up my boots in three minutes flat, my hair was in a messy bun not need to glam it up. I snagged my dagger, gun, and black leather jacket as Tris walked in with a sleeping Eric nestled in her arms.

"Thank you Tris," I kissed both their heads before running, it was silent with no Dauntless to be seen, only the sound of my own heavy footfalls could be heard on the cold stone ground. But once outside the guards gave me a once over "Stay on alert," I called out in a breathless tone.

"Yes Ava," my feet hit the dew covered grass seeing Tobias and Tori waiting for me.

"Any minute, Ava no need to show so much skin," Tobias had that tone, a scolding brother tone I heard so often. "Shut it Tobias, I was sleeping, this happens to be a sleep top, but Tori made this seem urgent. I don't get all authoritative when I come to your place seeing Tris cooking naked with you only in boxers, you damn pervert." Now his face was beet red as Tori and I laughed, all we heard was him mumbling under his breath.

The blare and lights of the train could be seen "Come on you two," she was defiantly the mediator between us, I bathed in it or that she did side with me at least 85% of the time.

I ran with Tori behind me, Tobias was the first to reach the train, my hand grasped the handle swinging in as Tori with all her wise Dauntless grace came in last. I was kneeling looking out at the passing scenery, my hand on the ledge of the door.

"So why are we headed to the gate?' Four asked in his normal calm voice "Will just said it was urgent, I took him at his word," her back was against the wall, her eyes closed.

My eyes scanning as Four kneeled next to me doing the very same thing.

What was only twenty minutes seemed like hours as we jumped into the tall grass of the Nw section of the gate, it was pitch black as we moved towards our destination.

"Identify yourself," you could see in the light guns held at us "Ava Eaton, Dauntless leader,

"Four, Dauntless leader with Tori our last Dauntless leader," my brother said in what most would think a bored tone, but this was full of tense emotions.

"Come," once in the light Freddie put his gun down "Sorry, I will summon Will," faint blush covered his cheeks.

We stood waiting when Will walked in "Seven beasts attacked the weak spot of the wall, we were able to kill them all. But we don't know how much longer certain parts of the wall will hold,"

"I am leaving to Candor, Tori head back to Dauntless send Marlene and Uriah to Erudite summon Cara to the Grand council hall. Send Christina along with Fiona to Abnegation summon Brent, then Zeke to Ascendant, Tobias summon my mother. They didn't like my plan now they will see reason." Without another word I left, my body moving through the grass with ease, I was back on the train it wouldn't be long until I was at Candor.

Twenty minutes later…

I was walking up the large stone stair case, seeing two guards "Ava Eaton, Dauntless leader and grand council women" I said before their mouths opened, they scanned me letting me pass.

I made my way to Jack's office knowing his room was connected to a secret door behind the bookcase. I was right, he was sleeping "Jack," my voice urgent, but he mumbles turning over.

"JACK!" I yelled in the same tone kicking him in the ass knocking him clean off his black and white bed.

"Ava, what is the meaning of this?" his face was flabbergasted, he was in his birthday suit. "I came to summon you to an emergency meeting, put some damn clothes on." I flopped down in his arm chair waiting.

He wasn't shy about being naked in front of me as he dressed in his normal black suit with a white button up, he brushed his hair for fifteen minutes when I cut in "You're vain, let's go," we walked until we stood in front of his personal car, he only drove it to council meetings. But now it was needed. I buckled in for the drive, I haven't driven with him so this was an unknown.

I clung to the seat my eyes wide "Jack, this is the driving of a lunatic, do you have a pass to drive?" I questioned as the tires made and awful noise on the wet pavement. "Well no I don't, I have never driven; Jules is my driver. Now he is such a splendid driver." He smiled as I paled his voice was as if nothing was wrong, it looked from my end as if our death was in sight.

"Jack, I forbid you to drive again without Jules. This is just moronic," it came out as a high pitched scream, the tires making a long squeal as he pulled up to the Hub. I jumped out seeing Brent, Fiona with Christina who was already running over.

"Jack," I heard her mumble "Ass," after helping me from the floor "I swear, I meant her no harm," his charming smile was just a normal one but most ladies would think otherwise.

"Come on we have an emergency meeting," I held hands with Chris as we headed to the grand council room, it was so very odd seeing a photo of Dauntless leaders, Abnegation leader, Amity, Erudite, Candor and now Ascendant around the room, large ones at that. Now placed above the council table, it was long and in the shape of a half moon, on the floor was a tapestry with all our symbols together, the way they should be, but a framed picture of the grand council was above us for all to see. In both I was pregnant.

I took my seat as did Jack, the girls had to wait on the outside "I bid you good morning my child," my eyes raised from the sheet of paper I was taking notes on "Mother, you look glorious. We must hurry, time is now of greater importance," maybe it was the grime look on my face, or her motherly instincts but her face became solemn as she sat. Lynn who greeted me with a firm hug, Brent and Cara rushed in.

Cara looked pale, but her face glowing. It hit me "YOU'RE PREGNANT!" everyone shut up as I was standing on the table pointing at her "Dramatic much Ava, but yes I am. And it won't be happening again, the back pain, vomiting," her face was serious but caring all at once. I with all the grace plus what was left of my pride climbed down from the table into my seat, Tobias laughed the whole way out, I could hear it until the door shut and we six are alone.

"Ava, you called this meeting in this very early hour. Please alert the rest of us as to the reason," Cara spoke her voice tired.

"I am very sorry for the late night intrusion. I was also awoken with an urgent summons to the gate from Will, Cara. Seven large beast attacked the Nw section, the wall has many weak spots. As I tried to explain over a month ago, now we have no choice but to commence fixing the wall and reinforce it. They were able to be put down, we train Dauntless to be ruthless in this problematic situation. Cara, Will is very much ok. But now you are seeing the error of your ways, imagine at least four of these beast running around causing chaos killing any faction member it found. It will not be something I will risk, Dauntless and every other faction mean very much to me. I am forcing the construction of the wall, we don't have long until they break through," I looked at each face with all the strength and authority I could muster.

"We failed in this task, Ava was correct the wall has to be maintained like any other structure. If not more so with vicious beast trying to get to our people. She saw that problem before it happened, she was thinking like a true leader while we fiddled with the man power. Now we have no choice, now it will take more," Cara stood being my second.

"I stand with Erudite and Dauntless. We can't afford to look over this, we can't afford to have them making their way through the factions taking whatever they want to eat, they are scavengers," mother said wrapping her red shawl closer to her body.

"I had already agreed with Ava in our last meeting," was all Brent could say, he stood by my idea, knowing I was looking out for all our people.

"So this is Ascendants first council meeting, we stand with Ava. She never steered Dauntless wrong, she was willing to give her life for ours. Her plan was very organized, planned out to the last detail the work would have been completed three days ago, not we have monsters trying to feed, not only off our crops but us. I stand with Ava," Lynn slammed her hand down to make sure she was taken seriously.

"Then it is done, we will go by your instruction. We must hurry we will meet back here in a days' time at seven in the morning, to hand out orders to the leaders with their part. Ava I assume you will bring all orders with you," Jack looked at me, I kind of still saw him naked.

"I will have detailed plans with lists of what every faction will be assigned to, we are on a strict time frame. You all will only choose your best, I don't want this to fail, because if it does that means lives lost, none of us want that. This concludes this council meeting until a days' time," I hurried out the door eager to see Jai if I hurried he would just be waking up.

"I plan was approved such a damn shame it took an attack," I vented to Four as we ran towards the train with Fiona and Christina. I ran getting a rather impressive leap my hands impacting on the steel beams crossing as I climbed up to the train tracks over the bridge, flashbacks as I looked over my shoulder seeing Christina smiling up at me, her hair shorter now bangs swept to the side as it spiked up from the back.

I was the first up, next was Four never one to be out done.

It was a blissful ride back, but I felt the fatigue hitting me making me sway a little.

"Come on Ava," his voice broke me from my thoughts, his stern face, his dark blue eyes boring into mine. "I am coming Four," we jumped together.


	9. Allegiant 9

I woke to a cry; I was quick to my feet even though this was a hunger cry not hurting cry. Jai was standing in his crib his black hair messy, but a smile graced his face his bright white teeth showing. "Mama," his arms outstretched towards me.

"Jai, my angel," I cooed picking him up, it was early but he has always been an early riser. I held him as my bare feet padded along the wooden floor, I still wore Eric's large sweater to bed; it still hung loosely on my small frame.

"Are you hungry Jai?" I asked him "Yes, Mama," he reached for a banana "Stay clam Jai," I set him down with a few books his Grandfather sent over. He liked books, he sat looking through one.

"Do you need to go potty before I make you num nums?" I laughed at myself, the way we fierce Dauntless woman talk to our babies doesn't make us sound very Dauntless.

"Hmmm, yes," again with this smile "Let's go you silly butt," I ushered him into the small bathroom, he was doing so good at potty training, I had to get help from Hana, Zeke and Uriah's mother. She was a huge help for Tris, Peter and myself. Hannah and Peter's son Ace was a future heartbreaker.

Marlene had a baby girl, named Pride. So her mom helped her, Shauna and Chris with how the best way to raise a little girl here in Dauntless. Every day we have been thankful for the second Dauntless compound, the daycare and advice our elders have is priceless.

I could hear him tinkling, it mixed with his silly giggles, he was my world. "Done mommy," his little hand slipped into mine, he looks so much like Eric it hurt. He was 30 months or as Tobias put it 2 years and 6 months, he never said his son Eric was weeks, or months. He said I was odd for doing it but it made it easier to keep track of what shots he needed.

I sat him down as I headed to the kitchen watching him reading as I chopped bananas putting them in Oatmeal, adding milk and honey "Come on Jai," I called hearing him moving, looking over he was trying to get into his chair. "Mommy help Jai, I go see Nattily, Ace, Pride, and cousin Eric, oh, oh Beth too," his aunt Cara and grandfather come over and work with the little ones.

"Yes, we have to dress first," I had a meeting with Tori and Tobias today, we have the Choosing ceremony in six days' time. I sit with Jai putting on his black jeans, white socks, then last his black boots as I laced them he tried to wiggle away "No Jai," I smiled at him. I tugged on his red tee, his black hair in a Mohawk very messy.

"Now mommy's turn," I picked him up we made our way to my closet. Black ripped pants with a red halter neck crop top, my old black boots. Every tattoo was showing as we walked from our apartment, Jai was in my arms as we turned the corner heading to the Pit, I was hungry now.

"Hey boss lady," Zeke smiled kissing my check "Little man, you being good for mommy?"

"I always good for mommy, like Beth good for Auntie Shauna," he sounded proud of this fact "Good man," Zeke hurried over to his family as I sat with Tris, she was feeding herself and Eric, Jai sat next to me as I gave him some fruit.

"Thanks you mommy," he smiled, all I could do was smile back down at this angel "Morning Tris, Eric come to Auntie," I held out my arms, he bobbled over his dark blue eyes, his blondish brown hair flying as he made a good leap into my arms.

"Auntie Ava, I pooped in the potty. Daddy said I big boy now." Now this was a proud day "You're such a big boy, I love you. Jai went potty this morning too, you both are doing so well," I cooed, yeah I was a real badass.

"Morning Ava, Jai you're such a big boy now, Auntie and Uncle Tobias are so proud of you. So Ava, how did your meeting go?" the sound that came from my mouth was not something you hear from me.

"A disaster Tris. So Jack thought we were on a date, can you believe that Tris? So we are eating alone in Candor, candles lit everything. Well it was really problematic, I was already questioning why we're having a meeting alone. He wants to see if we are compatible, he likes me, but he thinks near three years is enough to rationally get over Eric, the father of my child. So we eat, we talk all the while I want to leave I just don't see Jack like that. I even saw him naked weeks ago, and nothing. He is a great friend, a loyal chairman, but boyfriend umm no just no. If I start dating I need a man with a strong personally," I vented Chris and Nattily are seated, all ears as Christina chimes in.

"He is hot though," we all just stare at her, her inner Candor never left she was just a Candor in Dauntless clothes. "Yeah, but I need more than just hotness Christina," Jai was playing with Nattily's curls as she munched on toast with Jam.

"You look so pretty Nat," Tris handed her some O.j "She looks like Will," I smirked as Chris tossed bits of egg at me "Auntie Christina, I think you berry pretty," Jai said his voice was light but very tender, look at my angel he was so sweet.

"See, you are just the sweetest little thing Jai baby," she jumped up hugging him "Come on, we are dropping them off with the elders. I have a meeting, Tris has some work as well, you and Tobias better be ready for inspection of the dorm for our incoming initiates,"

Her face went slack "That was today," all I could do was nod "Can you take Nat to the elders please, I have to go see Tobias,"

"Sure come on Nat," Tris smiled with her hand out, I snatched a blueberry muffin as we walked with the children.

"Uncle Jeb!" Jai screamed when Jeb turned the corner all three bounced around his knees hugging him "Oh my god, it's like a zoo in here. Who let these little beasts out, wait where is Pride, and Beth?" his eyes roamed.

"They are with the elders; in fact, can you take the little beasts over? We have a meeting," Tris plucked a stray hair from his shoulder "Yeah, yeah. Come on tikes,"

"Jai be a good boy, mommy loves you so very much," I tried to whisper holding him close like I did every day. "Eric, auntie just adores you, love you sweetness," I kissed his head as Jeb picked up Jai, his other hand in Eric's.

"What about me Auntie," Nat pouted her lips as Tris was kissing the boys "You know you're auntie's special girl, there is no me without you Nattily," I smiled kissing her forehead.

"Leave these Dauntless born alone, you girls are making them soft. Come on little beast, move forward," he barked but all we did was laugh because it was true we were making them soft, but there was nothing wrong with this. We headed to the Pit, I had my pen and clipboard in hand looking over my checklist with Tris by my side.

"They did an excellent job with the refurbishing of the Pit, the stone steps are now sand blasted into a smooth surface. The rail's and plexi-glass also redone, I give it a ten," this was only four hours into the full inspection, Tori was doing the inner part's the little shops and such.

"I agree Tris, it looks great. Let's head to the Dorm, so we can head to lunch before one in the afternoon," I giggled Tobias and Christina haven't been seen since early this morning, we walked the stone tunnels together, I ran my fingers along the wall, the blue lights above us shining we added more making it less dreary here.

I opened the wooden door's the miniature fire pit was clean, the new stones in place. I gave it an 8, Tris gave it a 7 as we moved on. Tobias was fixing the chest at the foot of the bunks, while Christina was scrubbing the floors. "So shall I take it you both failed to remember to have this section done?" I was leaning against the door with Tris, who was glaring at my brother.

"Yes, I know you both had yours done and it got a ten. We slipped up, but as you can see if you give us another hour it shall be done. Please, I rather not hear Tori, I am also a Dauntless leader and everyone expects better of us, an hour please," he pleaded giving Tris a soft look, her face calmed, whimp was going to give in.

"I don't think so Tobias, Christina are the showers done?" I smiled at her glare "Ava, we can do the dining hall real fast than come back, in an hour...please," Tris was a weakness with me, so was Chris but poking fun at her was high on my to do list.

"Fine Tris," I smirked again as she kissed Tobias before we walked out "I swear they had a week, just like all of us." She nodded knowing I was right; their job was the least hard compared to others.

Shauna was in her new Wheelchair that Cara sent over with Fredrico, her new husband. It was sleek, a Dauntless black and red paint job. It was automated, she didn't need to hurt her arms now, it glided over the smooth stones surfaces. "Hello, Shauna," we smiled.

"Hey girls, we are ready for the inspection," Beth did Shauna a world of good, when she wanted to give up Beth was her reason to move forward. She saved Beth, giving her love beyond all imagination.

"Good," we started our walk thru, the kitchen was spotless the stainless steel massive fridges and freezers clean and stocked. Everything was as normal in place, the small drains clean as well.

"A 10 yet again Shauna, Marleen had the Hospital wing at a nine," shaking my head "I will give her a firm talking to only a 10 is satisfactory," her face was cold, stern even as I was joking around.

"We will let you go, its lunch time and we have one last inspection due," Tris hugged her "By the way nice wheels, Beth told me it was super-duper fast," I winked at her blush, Tris tugged me towards the dorm.

"You are mean Ava. Are you ready to date?" this was odd; I had never thought about it "I don't know honestly. This has nothing to do with Eric, it's just I'm too busy. I am a council woman, a Dauntless leader above all I am Jai's mother, right now my plate is full." Her face was soft as I went on.

"You are compensating, adding more and more work. With that massive amount of work, rebuilding the bridge, Dauntless helping Amity you'll never have the time to date. Tobias is worried about you," Tris said in a low tone.

"I am only doing what needs to be done Tris, yes it is taking up my time but it won't last. I will date but not right now, let's go torture my brother," we started running down the tunnels seeing Bud talking with Gage as we passed them.

"Ladies," they both nodded "Bud, Gage" our voiced mixed together. We entered the dorm, it was done, both looking worn out.

"An eight, the drains aren't cleaned right. Plus, I minused a point for your untimely manor,"

"I gave it a nine, again the drains need to be redone," Tris says looking at her husband who was sitting with Christina "You have four days' time to have them done, now you should head to lunch then maybe a hot shower," my voice shows my amusement as they walk off a little sullen melody in their steps.

"I have to meet up with Tori, I will meet you in the dining hall," she gave a nod as I headed in the other direction, I should grab my jacket; it was cool in here with my top I had a little too much skin showing.

"Ava, you have to go to the Hub now. I am not sure why, your mother sent me a message. She urged me that it was very important, we will have our meeting when you return,"

I handed her my forms turning on my heel "Make sure Jai is okay with the elders while I am gone, Tori," I called over my shoulder heading down the steps "I will care for my grandson," she called out, my feet going at a fast pace, mother wouldn't have summoned me to a meeting if it wasn't important. I hope the wall wasn't having any massive problems it is near done, maybe one of the beast gained entrance. I ran now, my feet smashing the grass into ground further I made my way across the field running until the train was due, I ran and ran for what seemed like forever but the horn of the train came.

It passed by me, I leaped my fingers curling around the steel door handle of the last car, I swung myself in my hair a mess as I lay down regaining my breath. The vast fields passed as we entered the city, building gone the ruble reused for the wall. The city has never looked better, even as I nearly fell when I in a hurry jumped off the train, the Hub was right in front of me guards everywhere.

"Council woman Eaton, they are awaiting you. Here is your file, please follow me," Kyle said he was an Erudite, Cara told me he was Eric's very best friend in school but I never brought it up and neither did Kyle.

I scanned the information, we had five unknowns that crossed into our territory. Three guards apprehend them, this was new. "Are the guards here? I want them here if not!" I barked an order out.

"I will order them here, per your request Miss" he turned a tablet in his hand as his fingers flew across the pad. The elevator was waiting with open doors Cara was standing her hand in the door to hold it open.

"I just arrived, I saw you walking up. I can't believe this, I understand the guards brought them here, then retired to their post. So it is not as if they gained entrance to us, we allowed them in" she ranted but not in an ill manor.

"Dauntless guards understand to go back to their post in case it is a diversion Cara. They are now headed back, but hey they also did what was right bringing them here. Let's go see what they want shall we," wiggling my brow at her, she huffed her hand resting over her round belly.

"This better not take long, my feet hurt, my back hurts, everything hurts," her face was pale as we waited for the elevator to stop.


	10. Allegiant 10

"I am glad it's a boy, I watched Nattily and man she wore me out but Jai is so calm and serene. He loves books and learning but Nattily just chitter chatters, I think I'm sitting with Chris," we both burst out laughing as the elevator stopped the steel doors sliding open as another two guards waited.

"Madam Eaton, Madam Jin please come this way," Hank murmured as we stepped out "Thank you Hank, but a guard doesn't seem in order," I snapped a little I was more than capable of taking care of us.

"Sorry Council woman, of course," now he blushed as we walked passed heading towards the doors "Figured you would want us back, lucky we just hung around," Peter smirked as Will gave us each a hug, but his eyes were wide, alert.

"Well, maybe a punishment for not going back to your post is in order Peter?" my face gave nothing away, with Uriah and Zeke I learned to have a poker face.

"Hey, now. I just had reason to believe we shouldn't leave yet," his hands up as we continued walking, I studied the paper work in my hands.

"Why, did you let them pass?" I asked them both.

"They had an injured man and a baby. Plus, three large beasts were hot on their tail." Will ushered us.

"Well good job, you did the right thing,"

"You say that now," my head snapped to Peter "I heard that," I alerted him as he tried to look away.

Will opened the door for us, the boys walked with one in front one taking the rear. Cara and I walked towards our chairs, we didn't glance at the newcomers. "Ava dear, Cara you look nice. Thank you for coming so we can start this meeting," Jack smiled hugging me, then Cara I just hoped no one noticed him hugging me longer than her.

"Ava," Lynn rushed me her arms around me "Lynn, your mother said answer her letter, in a timelier matter. I suggest you do as she request seeing as how I am the one she yells at," I glared at Lynn, her hair now short again, pixie like.

"Shit, I will. Sorry, she can be a real—," but she cut herself off as we had to sit.

"Council woman Eaton, please take the lead in this endeavor," Brent chimed in "Thank you Brent," I smiled.

"I was informed that you were in distress, with the aid of Dauntless soldiers. They brought you here, you have not caused trouble since you entered our city. One of your party was injured and is now in Amity being cared for. Thank you, mother, for that. I would like to hear your reasoning for being out there, I assume you were meaning to come towards us our location is unknown since an Ex Dauntless leader annihilated the outer facility." I wondered why the room was silent, but the moment I looked up the reason slapped me in the face.

A man held a small, maybe two-year-old, child; his clothes said Dauntless so did the man holding him. Next was a female and male, both in Dauntless clothes. But last was a man built for strength, hard muscle covered his tribal tattooed body a black cavalier vest and black cargo pants are all he wears. But his cold dark eyes bore into mine, I knew that face.

"Eric?" it came from my mouth before I could stop it I was moving from my chair heading right at him. He smiled that smile, my heart was ready to burst from my chest he walked forward. His arms open wide as I smashed my fist into his face before I grabbed his arm sending him over my own body crashing into the tile floor of the council room. "Where have you been Eric Jai Matthews?! It has been over three years since I was under the impression you died!" I screamed. this meeting was over.

"Ava, I am Amar. I am very impressed but from what Eric says of you, I shouldn't be. I am glad to meet Four's little sister," he held his hand out, I shook it.

"A pleasure Amar, who is this little one?" I smiled "My son, with George Wu we had a surrogate carry him. We wanted to return earlier but the winter in Washington is very harsh. Eric was wounded when a scout found him they brought him to me, I was the leader of Dauntless in our new city. I never expected to see Eric again, but I guess it was a blessing." He tried to make me understand.

"When can I hold him? And where is George his sister will simply die over his return. Love ones coming back from the dead and all," I gazed down anger flared I kicked him "You aren't off the hook Eric," I snarled out.

"Jack, they will reside in Dauntless until they wish to return to their city." I called over my shoulder "Of course Ava dear," his tone soft.

"He was injured," my heart hurt for him "Please go with Cara, you know how to get back to Dauntless I assume. I will take this one to his Aunt, if that is okay with you," I was taking him to Tori.

"Yes, please do. His name is George Casper Wu, but Geo for short. Geo, this is Ava she is going to take you to daddy's sissy, you be a very good boy for them," I adored the way he spoke to Geo.

"Yes daddy," I held out my arms as Geo jumped into them; a very trusting little man. "I will take great care of him,"

"I have no doubts,"

"Come on Amar my driver is waiting outside, Will and Ava I will see you soon. But be ready for the call if Avon has arrived or I went into labor," Cara smiled walking away.

"I am Mika; this is Mary we are from the Dauntless in Washington. We will leave in seven days' time, we just wanted to talk to the Dauntless leaders here," he was hard spoken, scars on his pale face.

"That will be fine, we will provide you with supplies before your departure. I am the Dauntless leader and Council woman; you will meet the other two Dauntless leaders on our arrival back at the compound. We should go,"

"Goodnight, Lynn, Jack have a safe trip back. And the same mother, I love you" I kissed Lynn and mother giving Jack a small hug.

I was the first to walk out "Peter and Will head back, your shift will be over in a few hours."

"Yes madam," Will hugged me "Give Ace a kiss for me," Peter kissed my cheek as we all walked out.

"We will have to take the train, I ran out not thinking to have Jeb drive me," I was in shock, but the fact was I had to get Geo to Tori, this would make her smile. "This place is lovely; your wall is amazing." Mary smiled as she spoke compliments.

"Thank you, after the war. We formed a council I was the second to join, we have a leader of each faction as members. We have redone the wall and city to ensure the total safety of our city. I can give you the plans when you leave, in case your city would like to re-build at all."

"That is beyond kind of you, you don't seem very Dauntless but the way you handled Eric says otherwise. Everyone in Dauntless feared him," Mika said as we hauled ass to the train.

"I was an Amity transfer but I ranked number one during initiation," this time I was the one showing off.

"She slaughtered them all," his voice was deep but filled with emotion as the train blared "Geo hold on super tight, as hard as you can," he did, my breath came out fast.

"Good boy," I smiled Eric ran behind me ready to catch Geo if something went wrong but I learned how to do this by all the elders and mothers in Dauntless. My hand braced as I swung my feet into the car "That was fun, again, again!" he chimed, giggling.

"Soon when we have to get off,"

"Ava, I wanted to return once I was healed. But they were at war as well, then harsh winters, you have to understand I came back as soon as possible. I would never stay away from you for days let alone years,"

The pleasure at hearing his voice, I had missed him every day he was gone—thought to be dead. "He talked about you every second of every day for years. I was going to murder him just to have him shut up, but he scares me," Mary wasn't afraid of talking freely, was she candor?

"Shut it Mary" Eric barked out "Enough Eric, we will be having a real nice talk tonight but for now we will be doing as I say. I am Dauntless leader here," I said in a calm voice but I was shaking.

"You look so stunning, older too. You had more ink done, a few new rings as well," he was looking me over. He was the same maybe a few more tattoos though.

"We have to jump," I was looking out as the train was at its closest I jumped Geo nestled in my arms, safe. I landed on my feet, slightly unsteady but I easily overcame that and strode confidently to the edge, the others following quietly.

"I will jump first, there is a net at the bottom along with three armed guards. Geo hold tight," I told them, Eric was on the ledge, his hand out to me. Flash backs filled my mind and squeezed my heart as I took his warm hand, my feet on the ledge. I jumped without a second wasted.

The net cradled my body "Identify yourself," a deep voice called out.

"Ava Eaton Dauntless leader, second head of the grand council." I rolled as a hand caught me "Hey Ava, you went and stole someone's baby?" it was Jeb's older brother, everyone simply called him K.

"We have three others; one is a blast from the past. Come down now!" I called up hearing a girly scream as Mary hit the net "K, this is Mary she is from the Dauntless compound in Washington. Her brother is Mika, I assume that's him coming," I introduce them "Hello K," she blushed as he did, oh great.

It was Mika who hit the net next, now we waited his body made the net groan in protest "My god, Eric. You son of a bitch, we thought you died. You have no clue what you missed man," I watched as they hugged "Enough K, in time he will learn," I didn't know how to tell him I had Jai yet.

"Yeah, I understand. You need to talk later come see me hun, Jeb and me are here hun," he hugged me "Hey, I'm back so back off my girl,' this was Eric, my loving psychotic Eric.

"Hey man, you were dead. It's been over three years she isn't yours anymore," I knew he was just poking fun at him but the anguish that flashed in his dark eyes made my heart ache even more.

"This way," I knew once we hit the walk way on the Pit everything was going to explode. We walked Eric was taking everything in his eyes never stopping "You have redone Dauntless, rails with plexi-glass." He was in awe.

"Shauna was put in a wheel chair after the war, all this was important. Plus, we have small ones running around and it's about safety, so much was redone it will take you time to get used to it Eric," my anger had deflated as we walked, he was home and that's all that mattered.

I see Tris and Christina with three small ones, Hannah was with them Ace in her arms, FUCK was all I could think. "Oh the stiff and loud mouth. Don't know the other girl or the runts," I slapped him hard.

"Enough they are small ones, that's Hannah she is married to Peter. I will ask you to be nice to my friends. Tris, you guys hold on," I called out. But I watched their eyes go wide, Chris stumbled back her hand against the rail.

"Eric, oh my." Tris looked at me "We will talk in a little Tris, but for now I am okay, Hannah please get Tori for me and have her brought here,"

"Sure thing Ava," she was gone in a flash "Can't you stay dead?" I covered my face as Chris spoke "I will still toss your loud mouth over the Chasm," he growled as she hid behind Tris "You know he will toss us both," Tris looks under her arm at Chris.

"Nah, you have Four to protect you,"

"Great where is Four?" Eric asked "I assume he will find us," she smiled.

"Okay, who are you. I am Nattily?" he would just adore her she was a mini Christina. "I am Eric," he just looked at the three little ones.

"Auntie Ava, he is big. This is Eric he is a big boy now he went poopy in the potty," Eric smiled at the bigger Eric.

"Four and I named our son after you, if it wasn't for you my husband would be dead. I never had the chance to say thank you Eric," she hugged him, we all watched in amazement.

"Okay Stiff that's enough, I wouldn't let Ava be hurt,"

"You know Auntie Ava. I little Eric and you be big Eric," my Eric looked down at him "I assume the chatter box is yours loud mouth. I am okay with the whole being Big Eric, but just for you little man. Who is this," he moved a little closer to me.

I had Geo who was watching all this smiling away, Jai looked at the bigger man coming near me "Get away from my mommy!" his shrill scream made us all yelp in surprise.

"Jai, mommy is okay. Look this is Geo," I was on my knees, I could feel rage hit me. "Hello Geo, I am Nattily this is Eric and Jai, we be best friends, with Pride and Ace too" she kissed his cheek.

"Oh a baby," the girls cooed "It's a long story girl's," I picked up Jai while still holding Geo "Eric, when your mother was testing on me, she alerted me I was with child, our child. Jai is two years and six months; he is your son." I looked into the dark cold pits he called eyes as he looked at me than Jai than back at me.

"My son, you had him, raised him without me," he was just talking "I had no choice, I believed you were dead, we all did. I went to the memorial wall every holiday, birthday and the day you died and cried with my son over losing you. Then you turn up three years later," I snapped out. I knew people are watching word being spread.

"Ava, I didn't know. I would have died just to come back sooner," his voice was filled with pain now. "Jai this is your dad," I looked at my son, his eyes so like Eric's.

"Him Daddy," he rested his head on my shoulder "Is it true Ava," I heard called seeing Tori running up the ramp "What have you heard Tori?"

"Eric is alive,"

"Yes," but now she saw him standing looking pale and shocked.

"But Tori, I have greater news for you. He brought others from Washington Dauntless, one was Amar, the other was Georgie this is their son George Casper Wu, or Geo for short. Go to Cara in Erudite she will oversee your brothers care, he was injured," we watched as she snagged the child from my arms before hauling ass out of Dauntless.

"Ava, please we need to talk," Eric, his voice was making me weak, I tried to be angry tried to be strong but instead hot tears flooded my eyes and streamed down my face.

"You make my mommy cry!" Jai shrieked as he jumped from my arms and began kicking his father.

"This is definitely my son."


	11. Allegiant 11

It was like a party, everyone coming out to see Eric and meet Dauntless from another colony. I sit with the girls, I had Jai in my arms as he was getting tired, Tori returned with Geo sitting with us, I doubt she was letting her nephew sleep in a bed tonight, her arms are his bed tonight. She was happy it radiated off her in waves, Tobias was angry, angry he was alive but also thankful. He is talking to Harrison as Eric is talking to Jeb, who on sight punched him dead in the face, it didn't do much but Eric took it like a man.

"I am leaving for the night; Jai is ready for bed." Tris gives me a nod as does Hannah, Marline, and Chris who agree their little ones need sleep, Peter was with Will but you could see their fatigue as well.

'I think we are going to, little Eric is asleep and I am tired, I have a meeting with Brice in the morning," so we all stood heading towards our apartments. Eric and I haven't spoken, it was too chaotic right now, Mika and Mary given a room for their stay.

"Don't leave, or don't leave without me Ava." It was Eric his deep voice washing over me "I am going to my apartment, Jai is tired and the sheer noise will keep my son awake. Come if you like," my voice low as Jai was nearly sleeping.

We walked the same familiar way we had years ago, a few tears leaked out at the memories. "Try to not fake your death Eric," Fiona snarled giving me a hug as her and Brock are headed to their apartment.

"Shut up, Fiona." She flinched back at the amount of venom he spat at her "Enough," my arm tired as we stand in front of his old apartment, my home.

"You took my place?" his voice cracked "It was a way to still be close with you Eric, I didn't take your death well. Only having Jai kept me and the Chasm apart." I open the door heading to the back room with him hot on my heels. Jai's room was clean, full of life, books, toys everything he should have to be cultured. I turn on his star light as I lay him on the floor, asleep I hurry getting his black and red jammies. I sit next to my son removing his small shoes and socks, his clothes with gentleness, placing his warm jammies on. I know Eric is watching us, as I take Jai into my arms, his small arms around my neck "I love you, mommy," he says in a tired voice.

"I love you so much Jai, sleep well my prince," setting him in his crib, pulling his blanket to his neck as he closed his dark eyes, I touch his soft cheek like I do every night.

I turn seeing Eric, with a very heart breaking look on his face, he was hurt, devastated watching us. "We need to talk," I whisper shutting his door a little as we walk to the living area, the black sofa was welcomed he just sat on the coffee table looking at me.

"I was pregnant the last few times you saw me, I wanted to tell you but honestly I didn't know how. We were at war, you had a role to play and so did I. I was scared, I owe our sons life, Tris and little Eric's life to Peter, he saved us when it mattered most. He has been very good to me and Jai, Jeb too I had so many to help but at times I pushed everyone away. Tris, Lynn, Marlene, Shauna, and Chis helped me through some very dark times when I nearly let your death overcome me. I became a Dauntless leader with Tori and Tobias, then after the war we created the council so no one faction would control us, I am second to Jack. Cara created a wall for the dead of the war, you are there, your father adores Jai. Jai looks so much like you, I wasn't able to move on after you, I had Jai and that was more than enough for me. I hate you, I hate that you missed my pregnancy, his birth, his first steps, his first words his first of so many little things. He is nearly three and you missed years you can't ever get back Eric. I hate that I lived in pain while you were off in Washington, I was here with our son, keeping Dauntless in full force, I and the others made this world a better place to live in," by now I was angry, my breath gone as I cried my head in my hands.

"You think I wanted this Ava, you think I wouldn't have risked my life again if I would have known about Jai. I missed you, I missed you every day, I planned on coming back but the weather and their war kept me there. Then coming back was harsh, the beasts, everything. I did it all for you, to see your face again. I understand you are angry, but like hell you are allowed to think I stayed away because I was fucking any one because I wasn't." he barked out as I stood my eyes narrowed.

"Lower your damn voice, Jai is sleeping and if he wakes up you will go sleep in the dorms." He was on his feet his dark cold, menacing eyes bore into mine "I am sorry love, I will keep my voice low. He is so, he is everything. The way you hold him, love him you share a bond I won't ever compare to, the way he said he loved you, broke my heart. Is he smart? He has his ear's pierced. Does he like Dauntless? Tell me everything about Jai," his voice was animated now, alive.

"He is very smart, he reads. Your father comes once a week to work with all the children in Dauntless, Jai has your old crib, he was going to use mine but I liked your since he turned out to be a boy. He had a hard time talking but he passed that faze, he is being potty trained now, he is doing so well. He does have rings in his ears, he loves the Chasm as much as I always have, when he gets fussy I take him there we sit and watch the white water spray the glass. He loves his Aunties, his Uncles and cousins. He loves Amity too, we visit his Nana every week, he runs until he can't anymore jumps on everything. Your father thinks he is a perfect mix of us both with his personally but his looks it's you, small things about me as well." I smile for the first time in hours as he smiles in a sadder way.

"Come on you look dead on your feet," I was too, I change into his old sweater "All your clothes everything is in the back closet, I couldn't bear to toss anything," his body collided with mine, his arms wrapped in a tight embrace, as if he let go I wouldn't be real.

"I will go change," I swear I saw a tear fall, but I go lay in his old bed waiting for ten minutes when he came back he was in his black cotton sleeping pants nothing more. His tattoo's there just like my memories, he had more muscle now, the bed dipped under his added weight.

"I just need to hold you, nothing more. We have all the time in the world for more." He whispered as he lay my head on his chest his arms still around me as my eyes closed just breathing him in, but it proved too much as when I woke he was gone, the clock read 6:23am. The sun was hidden behind the thick black curtains, I slipped from the bed, walking on feather light feet towards Jai's room. He was sitting in the floor in his sleeping pants with Jai, who was showing him his metal army men, little Eric had the matching set a gift from Ascending.

"I want mommy, I am hungry. Mommy reads with me," I hear from behind the wall, as I peek in "I can read with you, what does mommy feed you. Do you eat like a normal human, or do you have to have mashed food?" I wanted to laugh but covered my mouth.

"You're odd daddy, Uncle Tobias isn't odd. My mommy gives me nana in morning time, she cooks for me too. I want eggs and ham's," I walk away starting in on cooking for the both of them, I get things from Amity, as well.

They must smell food because I hear Jai "MOMMY IS WAKED UP," the pitter patter of his feet in the halls as he runs, I turn as I plate their food, I know Eric will eat again in the dining hall.

"Come to mommy, have you went potty?" I smile at him "No, I go now," he was off again as Eric sat "Good morning Eric, were you having fun with Jai?" I smile.

"I knew I smelled you, come here," he grabbed my waist pulling me into his lap. "He is perfect Ava," his lips pressed to mine, this was new, the feeling of passion being alive again. My hands rediscovered his face as his tongue slipped between my lips, I relished in his kiss until I heard the toilet flush.

"Eat," I laugh cleaning up. I set Jai in his seat "Watch him while I dress," walking away, I was quick, a simple black crop top with black leather pants my hair down, as I pulled on my socks and boots. A little eye makeup then I was done walking back out seeing Eric looking at Jai, was using his little fingers to pick up his banana placing it into his mouth. I enter Jai's room getting fresh clothes out setting his full hamper in the hot water, turning the machine on, it's old but works. It costs me a credit a month to use it twice a week.

"Done mommy, where are you?" I hurry, I never leave him alone, but he wasn't alone his father was there now. "I am right here my prince, come on time to get clean and dressed." I pick him up cleaning his hands and face, dressing him, then combing his hair as Eric was in all black.

"I am still hungry, let's go to the dining hall," he says picking up Jai who gives me a look his arms out to me "He will take time Eric, he has never known you, Jai be nice to daddy," I smile as we lock the door the tunnels bright the Pit loud as shit. But as we walk into the dining hall a hush falls over everyone as they stare.

"Over here Ava," Christina yelled, Tris is feeding little Eric as we sit "Eric come to Auntie," I call as he jumps into my lap hugging me as Tris is kissing a wiggling Jai, Nattily looks frustrated she jumps from her mother running around the table, climbing on Eric who looks shocked. "I LIKE YOU," she giggled.

"Fantastic," he growled as she sat in his arms as if he wasn't a monster "What are you doing tiny human?" he looked frantic as her arms held him "Are you Aunties boyfriend, because Candor Jack likes her too. My mom said you a big scary monster and if I am not good you will hang me over the water like you did her, so I made sure to eat the carrots." We all watched her.

"Your mother is right," his deep voice chimed as her eyes went wide "Yeah you scary, but I like you. Auntie Ava would hang you over water if you hanged me over first. Plus, daddy said you not all bads. Auntie Cara and Uncle Jeb are you best friends, like Pride, Beth, Ace, little Eric and Jai are mine."

"Do you ever shut up, I believe you are worse than your mother if possible."

"I sleep," her smile made his eyes go bright, he liked her.

"Nat get over here, I can't stop him from hanging you above the chasm," Christina says but Nat isn't budging.

"Well a real reunion," Peter says as he sits next to Hannah "Oh hush Peter" she kissed his cheek. "Boss lady, Jeb and K, had to go guard the fence today. Will and I have to go to the east side and do a check. They want to have words when they get back," Peter says.

"Sounds fine,"

"So what's this about Jack taking a fancy to you," Eric wasn't interested in our conversation. "Yes, he said she pretty, a real lady," Nat told him as I tried to act as if I didn't hear her.

"It's nothing Eric, now drop it," I gave a pointed look at the children "Can someone remove this girl from me," he was uncomfortable but I knew Nat would be following him, once she liked you that was it.

"Yeah, I will. Come on baby girl time to go to the day care center" Will smiled picking his daughter up "Sorry, she is like a clone of her dear mother. I was told there was nothing Cara could do about it," we laugh as Christina starts hitting him with her tray.

"I am taking Ace want me to take Eric and Jai with me to the center?" Peter asked Ace was napping in his loving arms "Yes Thanks, Jai go with Uncle Peter," I smile seeing little Eric chatting with Jai as Pride jumped from the walk way, she was nearly two now, her eyes on Jai "I got youu," she giggles as he took her had her wild curls bouncing.

"That is Pride, she is the daughter of Uriah and Marlene," I tell Eric "Nice,"

"Ava see you later, Christina try to get the rest of the dorm done," she smiled hugging me, then Tobias who had stayed so silent. "Christina and Tobias you have a check in hours' time," I stand up Eric next to me.

"We have a meeting with Tori, come on Tobias and Eric," Chris just scoffed hating that she had to clean. When we entered Geo was still in her arms "No, not in a meeting Tori take him to the center," I sit in my spot as she grumbled handing Harrison Geo, who was glad to be let lose.

"Geo all the other little ones can't wait to play with you," I tell him making him excited as they left.

"On to business, Eric a pleasure having you back. I will assume you will take up being a Dauntless leader again, I would also like to have another an odd number is better." Tori says her tone light.

"I concur with your statement and nominate Zeke," I say he earned it, he has shown that much.

"I second her vote," Tobias held my hand giving me a smile "I will take up my old post, I agree with Ava if Zeke has shown himself worthy of her vote, I won't argue," Eric says in a firm tone.

"Then welcome back Eric, the announcement will be made tonight, along with telling Zeke," she smiled.

"Are you off to Erudite to see Georgie?" I asked her like I even need to "I am, I will check with Cara as well," she smiled "Eric go with her, see you father," I say looking into his cold dark pits.

"I will, good idea Ava. I will see you once I return we still have so much to talk about." But he turns to Tobias his hand out "I still don't like you, but I want peace for the sake of my son, her nephew and most of all Ava,"

We all looked on in pure shock, but Tobias took his hand shaking it "I don't like you either, but for my son, nephew and my sister we will keep the peace,"

"Good, time you both grew up," Tori said before walking out.


	12. Allegiant 12

**Hello wonderful fanfiction readers, as you all should know I don't own anything expect new ideas and characters. All rights go to the rightful owners.**

"I swear you're in for it Christina, Eric is now back to being a Dauntless leader. He will have your ass hanging over the Chasm if he was here, I am going to send help for you and Four," stomp out of the still unclean dorms, the beds and other things not in their place.

"You wouldn't let him," I heard her as I turned the corner heading towards the Pit, I am on a mission trying to find a few "Helpers" the Pit was crawling with Dauntless as it was soon to be dinner time.

"Hannah, take one other Dauntless and head to the dorm's. Chris needs some help before I let Eric hang her from the Chasm that dorm should have been done yesterday. Have you seen Four?" Hannah just gave me a smile with a nod of yes, before pointing up towards the glass above us. I hurry along when I am stopped "Hello Ava, can I set up a meeting with your Dauntless leaders?" Mary smiled "Of course right after breakfast. How are you and your brother liking it here so far?" I ask as we walk up the path.

"I like it very much, as does my brother. We can't wait until we bring all this useful information back to Dauntless. We don't have your numbers but we know we need to make changes as well. I am meeting K, for dinner," she sauntered away she was very likable.

But now my eyes settle on Four who was facing me while talking to who I think is Amar, Four smiled at him as I was close. "Tobias!" I snarled out my eyes slits as his gaze lifted to mine.

"Ava?" his voice was colored with worry "Don't act like you don't know why I am looking for you. Seriously how are we related you pansy ass," he backed away but only a few feet as I came closer.

I watched as recognition lit his eyes "Ava, I was going to help Christina." He tried to act as if I wasn't a threat "I bet my bloody ass you were. Get your ass down there now, such a disgrace you are a Dauntless leader but can't complete a simple childlike chore of cleaning the dorms with the other trainer. No you will get down there now not after your damn reunion," I jumped grabbing onto his ear, holding tight as I walked away hearing Amar in a laughing fit.

"Damn it Ava, that hurts," but I just continue my assault on his ear dragging him with me, I swear I will kill him.

"Maybe if you two had worked together I wouldn't be this angry dear brother of mine," I snap as we enter the dorms seeing Hannah, Christina, and Fiona all cleaning, setting up fully made beds as we walked in.

"I brought my brother, you have thirty to get it done or you miss dinner," I hurry out to get the children, we had the food delivered to the second Dauntless building for the Elder Dauntless, they are a real blessing. But I needed to get them settled into their seats as dinner was served, the walk was thrilling the sky bridge connecting the buildings together, I enter the code causing the glass door to open as I walk in I can see elder Dauntless chatting, some arm wrestling.

"Dinner will be here in ten minutes," I smile as I walk by towards the day center it is not as full as most parents have gotten their little ones, but I see Jai playing with little Eric, the three girls next to them with Gia with her rainbow hair sitting with them, she was 74 and fierce as all kinds of hell.

"Gia, I will take these little one's off your hands. Sorry I am late had a punishment to deliver," I smile at her she stands with a creak in her legs and smile on her face.

"Mommy," Jai exclaimed in his normal excited to see mommy voice as little Eric, Nattily, Beth, and Pride all jumped around me.

"Hello my prince, have you been a good boy?" I question as I take Ace from Gia he was wide awake cooing away too. His dark green eyes looking at me. "Come on little one's time for dinner, thank you Gia. I take it you remember Eric, he might pick them up from time to time," giving her heads up.

"Ahh yes, a rather hateful one he was. I never saw what you must have seen, he was rotten to the core, but every man lets down his guard for the women he loves," her eyes are misted with tears.

"Well yes, he has his moments Gia. But he turned against all his beliefs for me, so I guess I will keep him," we leave the kids all crawled along the sky bridge looking at the grass below us "Hurry along," I call as Ace drooled down my top "Oh Ace your father would be proud," I laugh as Jai and little Eric hold the door for us ladies.

"Thank you boys," it is a tad loud when we reach the dining hall but the little ones take their normal seats, I also sit with them as dinner was set on the table "Beth, momma will be out soon," I say as Beth is looking over her shoulder for her mum.

"I know, she said she make us all cupiecakes," her little voice and those words made the other kids very excited for her cupcakes.

"Oh very nice of Shauna," I giggle as Nat is searching high and low for someone.

"Okay now eat, or not a single treat after supper," I watched them all eat, Jai, Pride and little Eric had the best table manners here. But soon enough I was handling Ace to Peter, as Hannah, Four, Tris and Christina showed up looking worse for the wear, all but Tris who smiled picking up her son.

"Everything is Abnegation is spot on, I know we have an Amity check in two days' time. Brent has some wonderful ideas, he mentioned bringing them up at the next council meeting," her mouth only shut to eat as Tobias wrapped his arm around her and little Eric.

"Your best friend who happens to be my baby sister, was so violent today. Snagged me by the ear dragging me through Dauntless to clean dorms," like she sided with him, I give a small smile to her as I peel an apple for Jai before slicing it.

"I take it you failed to do your required chore and she had to hunt you down. Well my dear Tobias that is on your head," she quipped back at him.

"She did that to me once bruised my ear and all," Peter says in a dull voice as he cuts his meat, I just roll my eyes at them.

Dinner was always fun with my family with me, I did take notice that Tori returned at the start of dinner Geo was eating a table down as Zeke came from the back. He knew I had Beth as he made his way to us, sitting next to Beth who hugged him so tight. "Tris please watch Jai, we have an announcement to make right Four," I stand hearing him grumble we walked together to the higher path that over looked the entire dining hall.

"Go ahead Ava, you're a natural speaker," Tori gives me a proud look "You will have to let him interact with other Dauntless born, Tori." I wink her face became one of understanding and denial.

"Dauntless eyes on me," I called out once, they learn well, as the room went to zero noise as Mary and her brother looked awed.

"We have an important announcement. As you all know Eric Matthews has returned with that we have offered him his old role of Dauntless leader, he gladly accepted." I smile right at Christina who paled slamming her fork down, Nattily laughed clapping her hands at the news.

"In turn you all know we have an odd number of Dauntless leaders, never an even number. We voted on the newest leader, if he accepts of course," I watched faces change all wondering who.

"Zeke, if you accept you have the role of Dauntless leader," I smile along with Tobias and Tori as Uriah and the gang all scream, the pounding became the only sound as Dauntless slammed their fists on the table as one.

He had Beth on his shoulder's as Shauna smiled up at him from her wheelchair "I accept," could barely be heard as Tris held both boys in her safe arms.

"I can barely hear you Dauntless, this is a time for celebration. Keep it maintained there are children here," I called out my voice rang clear, then the sheer amount of noise echoed off the walls as they took my words to heart, pounding, cheering we walked back down. I hug Shauna then Zeke wraps me in a bear hug, a proud moment as Uriah is passing a bottle around.

"I am taking Jai home for bath and bed, Tris, Christina, ladies and the rest I will see you tomorrow. It is girls' day after all," I wink hugging all the little ones, kissing head before picking Jai up carrying him to our apartment.

"Jai grandfather will be here tomorrow, then the next day we go see Grandmother in Amity, I told Pride she could come with Auntie Tris and little Eric as well,"

"Oh yes mommy, we will have lots of fun." His Mohawk wasn't such a Mohawk now as it was messy now.

"Yes, we will also have lunch there." I smile unlocking my door before walking in shutting the door behind me "Go read while I change clothes," I set him on the floor watching as he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him.

I walk to my closet taking out black sleep pants with a ripped cropped tank top, I changed with haste only to see Jai in his chair his boots, socks and pants on the floor as he read his book, his little lips moving.

I walk away, its hard cause I hate leaving him but I run his bath water "Jai, bath time," I call tossing in his bath toys hearing him running until he slipped falling his little head hitting the tile.

I jump my arms coming around him as he cried "Oh Jai, mommy said never to run in the bathroom. The tile makes you fall; are you okay my prince?" I ask my eyes filled with tears, my hands shaking as I checked his head.

"I am okay, mommy," but he has a tiny knot on his head but his pupils are fine as I help him undress, he loves bath time; he sits playing in the warm water, I sit on the tile floor my feet braced against the wall watching him. He looked so much like Eric, I smile grabbing his herbal shampoo "Head back," he did as I asked.

The smell of fruit filled the air as I scrubbed the shampoo into his soft hair "Silly boy," I giggle pouring water to rinse the shampoo out his smile was bright.

"You are done," I hold his towel up as he with gentleness climbs from the tub his little nakie body carful now as he walked into the towel.

This was our routine, we dressed in blue jammies from Auntie Cara, before we brushed his teeth, but we are running late it was nine at night when I sit in the rocking chair with his favorite book in my hand.

His eyes are already dropping "No book tonight," I whisper turning him around his chest to mine as his head was nestled between my shoulder and neck, his breathing alerting me he was falling asleep as I gently rub his back rocking back and forth.

I knew he was sleeping when I heard the front door shut, heavy thudding of feet in the halls when I look up Eric is in the door way, his eyes on us. "Sorry I was gone for so long, it was also hard to reach the apartment since Dauntless is celebrating." His wicked smile made me swoon.

I stand setting Jai into his crib "It is fine," but I really wanted him to spend time with Jai, but I shouldn't get too ahead of myself; he has been back two days.

"My dad said he will be here tomorrow. But it was so good to see him, so much has changed, the streets, half of the old building are gone, grass, lakes in their place. It was a sight," he smiled "It took years," I walk from Jai's room after turning his light on, but Eric walked in I watched as he kissed his sons head before walking towards me as I entered the bathroom cleaning up Jai's mess from his bath.

Eric was on his knees picking toys up "They go in this bin, they are his bath toys," I smile at him our eyes locked on each other's, soon enough I looked away gathering the rest leaving it spotless.

"Christina wasn't very thrilled you are back to being a Dauntless leader," I laugh but the way he is looking at me "I missed that, your laugh, your smile, everything. I missed you so much Ava. I want you forever, I need to wake up to you until we pass, to raise our children together. Will you marry me?" I was shocked but tears filled my eyes as he dropped to both knees.

"I am on my knee's Ava, for you. I will beg if you ask, just marry me. You can make my life hell but marry me first." He pulled a black box out rested inside was a simple red ruby ring with a white gold metal.

"Yes, of course yes," I jump on him sending us both to the floor my arms around his neck as his lips pressed to mine….

 **Thank you for reading, review!**


	13. Allegiant 13

**I own nothing in regards to Divergent, no money has been made from any story I have written. I just posted the last chapter for My original story One choice: Eric's view. Thank you for reading and please review.**

Eric lifts me from the floor "Dauntless doesn't do weddings, I mean we marry and all. It always small," I had so many that would have to be there.

"Well Eric Matthews, our wedding will be something to remember. I was at a few Dauntless weddings; I will not limit my guest to Dauntless only. I assume Amity will have the amount of room we will need, wait no, I know the place. It will hold every faction, yes, this will take some planning," I walked away from him without knowing because when I come from my ranting daze he is still were I left him.

"Just don't take it too far, my love." But it was his smile that made my knees go weak, my pulse started to go haywire. "Me too far? Never," but I was already making plans, big plans.

"I see that look in your eye Ava. It say's trouble, but hell, I have only been back two days. But every time I look at you I am amazed, I have seen the amount of work and effort you have put into Dauntless, and every other faction. But I see how you have grown into a jaw dropping woman, fierce, strong, humble, loving everything I thought I never would have," I could feel his breath he was so close, his scent and well, everything about him made me want him.

His hand came up; it was gentle but his hands rough as he cupped my cheek tilting my head up to him. "There is no divorce Ava, we can exile the guilty party, kill but there isn't a divorce," his words low but they held a threating tone.

Before I could retort to his backhanded comment his lips pressed to mine, our bodies intimately pressed together, his large hand holding the back of my head as the heat and passion came out. I pressed my hands to his chest, his other hand grabbed my ass anchoring me closer to his body. Getting loss in his kiss was all too easy, the way his lip's moved, caressed mine the way his teeth nipped at my lower lip. It was pleasure, erotic, passionate. I knew I was lucky to have Eric; he might have some issues but together we could do anything.

His hands leave my body, but only for a millisecond before his heat returned as he lifted me with ease, his feet taking us to our bed. His body covered mine as he laid us down, his body braced on his arms thankfully so he didn't crush me. His lips came back down to mine, my skin felt hot to the touch, a low moan escaped my parted lips. Warm, wet lips traced down my jaw to my neck, my fingers worked it shirt until it came loose from his pants. The feeling of his bare skin under my palms made everything so surreal, he was back, he was alive.

"No one understands what I feel for you," I breathed "I know, I have heard as much from some of them. Honestly I don't either, but you do and that is enough," his voice changed it was husky, deeper even his eyes filled with love as he looked down at me.

"I hear you're going to Amity tomorrow for some kind of council check after your meeting. I want to go, spend some time with you and Jai," I was dizzy with lust, it has been so long since we have been together.

"Pride, little Eric, and Tris are also coming, I think Beth too they like to play in the fields," I moaned as his hand cupped my breast.

"Fine, I will still go," he smiled a truly wicked smile, but soon enough words meant nothing as passion consumed us.

We had time, I couldn't help the small gasp's or moans that escaped my parted lips as his lip's worked over my jaw before they trailed down my neck, he chuckled at the small squeak that came when his teeth nipped behind my ear. "You like that," his voice so deep, full of love and lust or maybe it was his need for me that was showing.

My hands braced against his covered chest "I missed you so much Eric," my eyes locked onto his, I felt a few tears leaking out against my will, his eyes showing the damage my words and actions were causing. "I will never leave again; it was the single worse three years. To come back, thinking you would look the same, be waiting. But I come back to a woman, who when I look at I see the girl I fell in love with inside. I come back to see a little boy with my features clinging to your thigh, to hear the great things you have helped with here. To know you could have dated other men, but you didn't. But for now, I am here with you, here is where I will stay," his lips pressed to mine in a whirl of passion, my hands moving under his black shirt. My hands moving as he reached behind him pulling this obstacle over his head, I took advantage moving my hands over his now bare chest.

I heard my own soft cries, but the pleasure exploding in my body made everything else seem unreal, distanced somehow from the hot magic of what he was doing to me. The moonlight coming through the window made the crystals overhead dance with light, blinding me, dazzling me as I arched upward against him.

Eric ran his fingers along my closed, tender folds, feeling their softness, gently squeezing. I stopped breathing. Tension stretched in my body, pulling tight in an agony of waiting that threatened to shatter me to pieces. Then one long finger boldly slipped into the closed slit, opening me, probing with unerring skill, and pushed deep up into my body. I couldn't stop the cry that broke from my parted lips, though I quickly choked it off. My knees trembled and threatened again to buckle. Feeling as if I was held erect only by his hand between my slender legs, his finger still inside me. Oh, God, the sensation was almost unbearable, his finger big and rough, rasping against tender inner flesh. He withdrew it, then quickly pushed it into me again. Over and over he stabbed the finger inside me, and rubbed his thumb against the little nub at the top of my sex.

Helplessly my hips begin to move against his hand, herd breathy little moans forming in my throat and slipping free. In the quietness of the room I could hear his breathing, heard how hard and fast it was coming. I wasn't cold now; great waves of heat were breaking over me, and the pleasure was so acute it was almost painful.

Eric, his eyes dilated until only a thin circle of dark brown shimmered around the fierce pools of black. He caught my hand and dragged it down his body, pressed it hard over his straining penis despite my instinctive effort to pull away, an action that underscored my innocence.

I felt the hard ridge under the black cotton sleep pants. It was long and thick, the heat of it burning through the light fabric, and it pulsed with a life of its own. I turned my hand, grasping him through his pants

"Please, Eric. I want you to do it," I gasped.

He didn't give me any time to think, to perhaps change my mind, not even time to panic. He moved on top of me after his pants fell to the floor, his hard thighs pushing between mine and spreading them, and his shoulders blotted out the light. I barely sucked in a deep breath before he set his hands on either side of my skull, holding my small head as he leaned down and covering my mouth with his. His tongue probed, and so I parted my lips to accept it. Simultaneously I felt his hot, rock-hard cock begin pushing at the soft entrance between my legs.

Feeling my heart jumped violently, banging against my ribs. I made a faint sound of apprehension, but his mouth smothered it as he deepened the kiss, penetrating me with both tongue and cock.

It wasn't easy, despite my arousal, despite the dampness that readied myself for him. Somehow I had thought he would simply slip into me, but it didn't work that way. He rocked his hips back and forth, forcing himself a little deeper into me with each motion. My body resisted the increasing pressure; the pain surprised me, dismayed even. I tried to endure it without reaction, but it grew progressively worse with each inward thrust.

I groaned, breath catching. If I had expected him to stop, I was mistaken. Eric merely tightened his arms and held me firmly beneath him, controlling me with weight and strength, all of his intent and attention focused on penetrating me. So I dug my nails into his back, weeping now from the pain. He pushed harder my tender flesh gave under the pressure, stretching around his thick length as he surged deep inside. Finally, he was in me to the hilt, and I writhed helplessly beneath him as I tried to find some level of ease.

Now that his masculine goal was accomplished, he set about soothing me, not withdrawing, but using touch and voice to reassure and calm my fears. He continued to hold my head in his hands, and he crooned to me as he kissed the salty tears from my cheeks.

"Shh, shh," he murmured. "Just lie still, sweetheart. I know it hurts, but it'll ease off in a minute."

The endearment soothed me as nothing else could have, his deep voice washing over me.

Eric was beginning to move, at first thrusting in a slow, delicious rhythm, then gradually quickening his pace. Hesitantly I responded, my body lifting to his as our excitement soared. He shifted his weight to one elbow and reached down between our sweaty bodies. I gasped as he stroked my tightly stretched entrance, my flesh so sensitive that the slightest touch jolted through my entire body like lightning. Then he moved his attention to the nodule he'd touched before, rubbing his fingertip back and forth across it, and I felt myself begin to dissolve.

It happened fast under his ruthless, sensual assault. He didn't ease me into climax, he hurled me ass into it. He gave no mercy, even when I bucked under his hand in an effort to escape the intensity of it. The fierce, rapidly increasing sensation burned me, melted me. He rode my body harder, thrusting deep, and the friction was almost unbearable. But he was touching me deep inside in a way that made me cling to him and cry out in a pleasure so strong I couldn't control it. It spiraled inside me, growing stronger and stronger, and when it finally shattered, I arched wildly beneath him, my slender body shuddering as my hips undulated, working myself on his invading shaft. His heavy weight crushed me into the mattress. His hands pushed beneath me and gripped my buttocks, hard. His hips pistoled back and forth between my widespread, straining thighs. Then he convulsed, slamming into me again and again while harsh sounds tore from his throat, and I felt the wetness of his release.

In the silence afterward, I lay limply beneath him. I was exhausted, my body so heavy and weak that all I could do was breathe. I lapsed into a doze, barely aware of when he carefully separated our bodies and moved to lie beside me. Sometime later the light blinked off, and I was aware of cool darkness, of him stripping the bedspread down and positioning my body between the sheets.


	14. Allegiant 14

**Thank you for reading, I own nothing and no money has been made from this or any story I have written. Please review…**

I woke before Eric seeing him deep in slumber, he looked so peaceful, no rage overwhelming him or hate crossing his face. His chest moving with every intake of breath, so I slip from the bed my bare feet padding to Jai's room. He sleep's his lips parted dreaming good dreams. So much has happened in the last few weeks since Eric has returned, I was now in firm belief my brother and husband would never see eye to eye, they still hated each other, very much. It has been causing problems, K left with Mary and Mika, so did Gabe and Selena they word send a transmission back when they reached their community.

I have to get ready for the Choosing Ceremony in a few hours, I left my hair down it curled and waved down my bare back as I put on a deep red lipstick framing my eyes in a deep midnight black eyeliner. I looked at myself feeling sick to my stomach, I looked nice my tattoos all very tasteful. I sighed grabbing my black pants that are very form fitting with a zipper detail, I didn't need a bra today as I pulled on the black cutout crepe halter neck top with my normal black boots, after brushing my teeth I was ready heading into the kitchen starting to cook for Jai and Eric, a small meal before we went to the dining hall.

They are both still sleeping as I plate their food, this would do. I stand watching Jai sleep for another moment, I pick him up "Wake up my Prince, mommy has a big day. Are you hungry?" my voice in a whisper as we headed to the potty "Yes mommy," his little arms around my neck.

Once his hands are clean I sit him in his chair as he munched on his banana's and eggs while I went to wake the beast. "Eric, we have to hurry we will be leaving soon to the Choosing Ceremony." I tap his chest, Eric growls but I moved just in time as his arms tried to pull me under the blankets.

"Eric, I am dressed and ready. Your food is getting cold, eat and dress," I sit with Jai seeing his father taking his seat starting in on his food. His hair a mess but his body made up for it.

"I will be ready in a few minutes so we can leave, "his voice rough "Okay, I am taking Jai to dress," our son was in my arms as I walked away. Once in his room it was easier he loved getting dressed, we walked out a few minutes later seeing Eric gone but our bed was fully made as I cleaned up the few dishes that are left.

"Alright," I turn it is as if he is standing on the ledge all over again, his smile down to his clothes. He was thrilled to be helping train since Christina wasn't doing it this year she was helping guard the gate for a change.

His face fell "What is it Ava?"

"Just memories, the first time I saw you here in Dauntless," I blushed "A day I will never forget," my hand in his as Jai crawled into my arm, Eric opened the door before locking it behind us we walked together seeing our friends and family together eating.

"Come to Auntie, Jai," Tris was the first to spot us as I was giving cuddles to all my nieces and nephews.

"Ava, Tori as per the normal wants you to make the two speeches," Tobias smiled.

"Figured, but maybe Eric wants to he was so good while I was doing my initiation," I smirked seeing Eric his eyes narrowed, a loud angry sound came from his chest.

"Fine bunch of Pansyasses," I left heading to Tori as the two men followed, Jai was with Pride watching. "Tori come on,"

Soon enough we are overlooking Dauntless, I was ranked as second in command under Tori, Eric and Tobias rank the same and Zeke was last. It was loud but it went to zero noise as soon as I spoke "Dauntless," I smiled seeing them watching us, discipline was a key factor.

"As you know today we will welcome faction transfers; I distress we will not have any Dauntless transfer's for another three years. So in turn we will mold them until they break, either being cut heading to Ascendant or becoming Dauntless, those who have been given leave to attend the Ceremony may go. To those who stay behind I expect things to be under control and maintained while three of your leaders are in attendance at the Ceremony," I walked away as the noise hit a high level seeing Hannah with the children.

"I will be taking them to the elders, have a safe trip," she smiled she was leaving to the Pit she helped with the new stores. "Thank you. Jai be good and mommy will be back as soon as possible," I kiss his little face I watched as they walked off talking about when they get their choice.

"Come on," Tris and Chris are riding with us Tori and Eric are also going.

Cara was in the sleek gray car looking fantastic, a sleeping Avon in her arms I was the first to snatch him from her as her driver was making his way to The Hub. It was packed but we had a guard. Cara and I left Eric, Tris, and Christina to head in with the other factions.

Over an hour later I was standing with Jack, Brent, Lynn, and my mother Johanna. Mother made her long speech about how this all came about, we each talked about the factions as we saw them, now I was up looking over the crowd.

Eric wasn't smiling as Jack helped me onto the podium "I am glad to see you all here, we inspire our young ones, so I am happy you are also here to give them your support in this stressful time. Because it is stressful, the choice weighing on their young shoulders, but we have been in their shoes at one point.

Now I am supposed to tell you about the factions, fine. Ascendant is our newest faction, one where you will find many things. In that one faction you learn some of each faction, I find that the most thrilling thing. It doesn't have many, but it is growing and I have never been prouder.

Erudite, I know some have hesitance now going, but that is just an ill thought. Erudite is a place of learning one where you may show off your brains, there is no hindrance there. They believe there is technology for all even Amity, I don't want negative thoughts concerning Erudite, my aptitude test gave me all factions, so I was given Erudite. It is a hard faction, but it is worth it, the man I married is my own personal Erudite in Dauntless clothes.

Amity, is a place of refuge, a safe haven. It is a peaceful place one of no stress filled with love like you wouldn't believe. It has hard labor in the fields, but the air, the smells, everything is for those who value peace and tranquility. I was the first successful Amity transfer to Dauntless nearly four years ago.

Candor well I value them, to be so bold, open with yourself. My best friend is a true blue Candor; her mouth gets her in trouble but I couldn't imagine her another way. I in turn think they have an easy initiation, be truthful, but that isn't easy for some. To let yourself go, your secrets go to live with no regrets.

Abnegation, this one is hard on me. I have never after the war hide I was a pure Divergent, there are different levels, at this point only two pure Divergent are alive. Myself and my sister in law Tris Prior. I got Abnegation, but I never thought I was worth them, I wasn't as selfless as them, they wear their hearts as plain as day, I wish I could have been that way. They have become a faction I have come to have great respect for, their values.

I will be honest Dauntless isn't for everyone, it never has been. We are ruthless in our initiation; we only will have the best in our faction. We take our training serious, it is brutal and harsh like nothing you will ever experience in any other faction. You will learn many forms of fighting, knifes, how to shoot. You will face every fear you have maybe some you never knew, we still like every faction that it is Faction before blood, but your true home will always be in the faction you were born into. I will always be an Amity deep down, but we have room to grow. Now it is up to these young ones to choose what they will grow into." Even as I looked over everyone Tori was clapping a bright smile on her face, Eric was at her side also clapping but with a smirk.

"I have never heard anything as true, we all know I was Dauntless born. I was in the very same initiation as Ava. Not going to lie we thought she would fail and run crying back to Amity, but it took two days before she had us Dauntless born scared, with every right she was ranked first in the end. So now the time is at hand," Lynn spoke, I was zoned out as name after name was called.

"But when we left he Hub Dauntless and the factions transfers all eleven of them are boarding the train I watch as Jeb helps a girl in white, this is what I wanted.

Soon enough I saw two girls crying at the hands of Eric a few boys backed against the wall in fear "May I ask what is going on?"

"They are blubbering over their friend not making the jump, I will not tolerate this crying shit," we need them hard since we are the first line of defense in our community.

I looked at the eleven faction transfers with Tobias at my side "I warned you this was a harsh faction; I understand why you are hurting. On my very first train ride here it wasn't my friend but a Dauntless born who failed the jump. This might not be the last death you face, but if you can't pull yourself together tell Four or myself we will take you to Ascendant without question. This isn't for everyone, but the sense of satisfaction at the end is well worth it, the family you will have is worth it,"

"We didn't know our trainers would be cruel," another said "Suck it up buttercup. Eric will break you, push you to your limit and beyond, he will be your worst nightmare in walking form. You will hate him but you will respect him by the end of your training. Four will be the one to build you back up with the skills and training he will provide. We don't comfort you like your mother, we don't accept failure as the reason we chose the best to train you. I was trained by them both,"

They all looked around the chasm was splashing us "Did you hate them both," I laughed good question "No, Four is my older brother he could be hard but he was nowhere near as brutal as Eric, I had problems listening,"

"Yeah you could say that Ava, first person I gave lashes to but hopefully not the last," he seethed.

"I was a thorn in Eric's side like none other. I was defiant standing up for my friends, I had a real problem leaving the compound. I was horrible, but no I never hated Eric. I married him as pay back, I get to make his life hell for those weeks he made mine hell," the three girls smiled a few boys laughed.

"If you need someone caring to talk to find Tris, you will notice her she is my best friend since the jump, she is now also my sister in law. She will give you advice, a shoulder whatever you need she will be the one to go to,"

"Thank you," Four touched my shoulder "But Eric, calm down. There is a line you better not cross,"

I knew my next speech was at hand as everyone was in the dining hall, Tris was the first to wave up at me. The initiates sat at a table smiling, eating, all wore Dauntless black, I saw two girls with red tops.

Tori, Four, Zeke, and Eric stand with me as I watch little Eric and Jai playing with their veggies like I wasn't watching. "DAUNTLESS," Zeke called they went to zero before the words left his mouth.

"Jai Matthews and Eric Eaton, I am watching you eat your veggies," I say first as Pride, Nattily, and Beth laugh at them "Hi mommy," Jai smiled.

I smiled "You have chosen to join the warrior faction tasked with the defense of this city and all its inhabitants. Understand this is not an easy task, we never know what dangers we will face. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery and the courage that rises one person to stand up for another. Respect that. Do us proud." It was short as Eric his hand on my back guided me to my seat.

"You shouldn't have interfered today; I can't stop you but I didn't think you should have. We don't baby them,"

"I wasn't babying them Eric, I was firm but gave them the encouragement they needed to try. Get over it," I snarled taking my seat with Jai jumping into my arms.

"Stop treating him as an infant, he is three. He needs to grow up," Eric snapped it took a blink before I snapped.

"Excuse me Eric Matthews, I will not stop he isn't a man he is a child, my child. Just because you had her as a mother growing up without love and affection doesn't mean our son should," he crushed his metal cup before walking away.

Everyone was staring at us…


	15. Chasm

**Thank you for reading, please review. I don't own anything to do with Divergent so no money is being made, just trying hard to earn a following here on to take over the world….**

Tris was watching Eric's sudden and very angry departure "He has changed, not in a good way. Harder than before, crueler if possible," she mentions as I hand little Eric a cupcake as Tris turned back to us seeing this "He hasn't eaten everything Ava," she fumed.

"So, this is what Aunties are for right Pride, Beth, Nattily?" I questioned them as they had pink frosting covering their tiny faces. "Eric has changed, but my feelings have not changed. I took a test before dinner with Marlene," I whispered to Tris with Christina leaning in, both had wide eyed looks.

"Are you" Christina whispered "Yes, I am," I smiled as they let out very Dauntless like screams as Tobias walked up "What did I miss now ladies," he smiled.

"Nothing Eric tossed a fit then stormed off, I better go sooth his wounded pride. Tris can you watch Jai, just bring him to my place in a few,"

"No problem, Jai come to Auntie." She cooed picking him up but Tobias snatched him and little Eric right up, getting frosting all over his black tee. I looked at our home, the pit, not finding him, but soon enough I found him looking over the chasm.

"Eric," it isn't a question, I wanted his attention and that's what I got as he turned looking at me "What has gotten into you Eric? You have been acting even more horrible than before," I move closer, my hand braced on his arm feeling it tense before it relaxed under my soft touch.

"Everything is weighing down on me, three years, not knowing I had a son, you raised him alone. Dauntless our faction system everything changed, I am trying to find my place once again. I have changed, I know this, crueler I am just so lost." His voice for the first time was soft and vulnerable.

"Eric, you aren't lost. I know this because you're here with me, I am wherever you should be. You are a Dauntless leader, a tad mean with a raging temper, but a Dauntless leader all the same. Jai is my baby, I will need to stop carrying him so much but you need to understand he is a child, he doesn't need to grow up just yet give him a few more years to enjoy being a child who is loved."

"I am sorry; I was being an ass. You can baby him," Eric wraps his arms around me pulling me flush against his body I in turn wrapped my small arms around his muscled waist my face turned up to his. It was a sweet kiss, a lingering kiss that had me begging for more.

But I pulled away hearing Dauntless members coming "Time to go scare them some more," he gave a dashing smile as he walked back to the dining hall to gather the initiates.

I headed to the Pit seeing Tris reading to the children, some as old as ten leaning against the wall listening to her voice, as Hannah and Christina made scary faces and such. As I slipped behind Tris "Then the wicked witch," she paused as I grabbed her she jumped falling back taking us to the floor.

"Got you Tris," I smiled getting to my feet "Gave me a heart attack," she wacked me several times as Marlene and Shauna made it to us "Great story time, look how into it they are," indeed the children are enthralled with this.

"Tris back to it, I also told the new initiates they could come to you for a shoulder," I smirk at her but she says with her easy going tone "With your husband in charge they will come running," true enough "Fair statement," I sit with Jai and Geo, Nattily, Pride, Beth, Ace, and Little Eric right next to us with Tori and Chris, all listening to her voice as she finished reading the story.

"So Ava, one of the new initiates is Hulbert or Hale for short. He is the brother of Al; he saw me today. Guess Al talked about us often, Tris too. But he doesn't think Al killed himself, he thinks he was murdered," I turn giving her a look my head tilted.

I was at a loss "We will never know Chris; Al didn't seem the type to jump. But then again he never seemed the type to try to kill either, but we know he did," my eyes linger on Tris, the what if's swimming in my mind. But here in Dauntless nothing was too far off.

"I will go speak to him, Tori can you care for Jai for about forty minutes?" I ask my older friend who relished in these children "Of course, I will make sure he is dressed for bed with his teeth white," she smiled as I placed a small kiss to my son's head. I was up heading towards the dorm; some are by the chasm some are in the Pit but none are in the dorms. So I walked in the Pit looking for him, I think I knew who he was. He is in the parlor with Bud.

"Hello Hulbert, I am Ava. I assume you already know enough about me from your dear brother Al, come we need to talk." My voice even and firm he was up from the chair as his friend stayed getting his finished. It was silent as we walked, I lead and he followed.

The chasm was a nice place to get my point across "Christina alerted me you think Albert was killed that he didn't have it into him to take this jump," his eyes looked down, he was tall and muscular like Al, looks just like him as well.

He gave a sigh "I know my brother, killing himself off would have crossed his mind but he was much too soft to go through with it. I know he was killed and as his brother I am going to find out who was responsible," he was very serious but his voice was weak, shock and cracked.

"I understand your need to know, my brother as you know is Four, if something was to happen I wouldn't rest until they paid. I honestly don't know if he jumped or was killed, he was a good friend of mine, up until the day he died. There are always things you don't know, but I will inform you. Al changed in stage two, he was failing, going to be factionless because he was too soft, he lacked the attitude never the brute strength or determination. But he conspired with Peter and Drew to kill Tris Eaton, Fours wife and my best friend. Your dear brother, my friend, almost killed her that night, he tried with futile success to tell her how sorry he was, hours later he was dead. Either he jumped or was killed, I don't know. But if you choose to delve further into this matter I can and will tell you Dauntless hasn't changed that much where they will tolerate you snooping around. I as a leader can't do that, I wasn't a member then I was in initiate class with them. I don't care how he died, he tried to kill an innocent girl because she was out ranking him, he thought his little Abnegation friend would be easy to take out without her friends around. I was ranked first it should have been me they went after, but she was alone getting water that night. Choose wisely Hulbert," I offered him my advice, he was staring at me. He joined this faction with his sole pursue to find out who killed his brother, when we all know he jumped.

"I didn't know he changed that much, but for now I won't dig further," he looked at me then down at the raging waters of the chasm "Don't be a fool, it will get you killed. I liked Al, but the pressure got to him, he tried to kill his friend who took knifes being tossed at her small head to get him out of it. I am trying to help you Hale, take it," I stepped away about to leave him.

"Ava what seems to be the issue my love?" it was Eric my eyes roamed seeing him on the ledge above us "Eric, I was talking to Hale. I was alerted he was the brother of Albert, one of my old friends," I smiled.

"I knew you looked similar to him, I am ready to head to our apartment," the wiggle of his brows had me hot and tingling, as I blushed "We have to get our son from Tori first,"

I turned back to Hale "There are some of us you want as allies and some you don't want as an enemy. You need me on your side," a faint whisper before I was gone heading to the tunnel taking a left heading to Tori's.

"What were you two talking about?"

"He thinks Albert was killed, that he was too weak and soft to take the jump. We will never know; it has been years. Either way do any of us know what he was capable of doing, I never thought he could hurt Tris, but he did," I shrugged taking his large warm hand into mine.

He smiled down at me letting the subject drop "I am rock hard, we need to hurry," he groaned coming behind me his arms around my waist. His erection hitting my lower back "Such a charmer," I giggle as we knock on Tori's door, Harrison answer's the door his chest bare.

"Get some clothes on man," Eric covers my eyes "My lean body doesn't even compare to yours Eric, she would leave you for me for that reason. Tori, Ava has arrived for her son," but his smirk told me something as Tori walked into the room with a smile.

"Hello Ava, Little Eric and Jai are good. Bye" she slammed the door shut as I gawked at the door "Did she really just take our sons again?" it was Tris "I think so, I pounded on her door "I WILL HAVE ERIC KICK THIS PUNNY DOOR OPEN," I screamed she opened it within a minute.

"The boys are fine go get some rest girls, boys try upping your game with these babies. Ava has been sick, pale and tired. Listen well Eric, she has been the daughter I never had, you better start treating her right. Ava and Four Amar and George are due to arrive tomorrow they have apartment 701. I will see you ladies in the dining hall tomorrow," she shut the door with a grin, Harrison and the boys watching from behind her.

"Again Tris," she snatched them up again, they come home crazy with sugar. "That woman," Tris said in a stern voice "Come on girls you know she can't have a child, let her have this." Four offered us.

That was very true after the war her abdomen was damaged she wouldn't be able to bear a child "Four she won't give her own brother back his child, one day she won't give little Eric back," Tris stomped but Tobias wrapped his arms around her leading her off.

"Ava see you in the morning, sleep well. I love you," his smile was easy, easy to love. "Love you both," I jumped on Tris hugging her walking towards my place theirs was doors away.

"Finally," Eric growled pushing me down on the bed his body covering mine a second later his shirt already on the floor.

My hands on his burning hot shoulder's "Eric, stop I need to tell you something," but his kisses became urgent, I was losing myself in them.

"Eric I am pregnant,"

Everything stopped as our eyes meet, a broad smile crossed his face.

 **Thanks for reading nearly done.**


	16. The Woes of Four

**I own nothing sorry about the long wait, I have a few more chapters for other stories to post today or tomorrow. No money is being made, so be cool and review…**

Eric was thrilled, but Four not so much. He thought Eric should learn to be a father to Jai before we had another baby. I had to forcibly explain this wasn't planned, it happened and we are thrilled so he better shut his trap. Tori was beyond the moon having more babies but for now it was as if I was the last to have some for some time. Jai was happy he was going to be a big brother at times it was all he could talk about, in turn Nattily was bugging Chris and Will for a sister. But it seemed Chris, Tris, Marlene and Shauna are just fine with their one child, but I knew Four wanted another one. I sit trying to block Four and Eric, all they seem to do is argue about frivolous shit. I glance at Zeke and Tori who also look fed up "Enough," my voice cracking like a whip.

My brother and husband both gaze at me "I honestly don't know how much more of BOTH of your childish insolence we can put up with. You both have to make choices on our initiates, we understand you both feel your own personal ways are best. I thought the good cop bad cop was fine, but we don't need all the fighting between ya'll. I think maybe next time we will split up the faction transfers after week one, see who can train them the best, maybe that will settle your shit." My brow raised as Tori smirked t the boys.

"I second her," Zeke agreed without thought. I did feel training two groups of faction transfers would help, they all would have different weakness and strengths.

"I think Ava is on to something," Tori stood as the meeting was nearly finished "Fine with me, my initiates will crush him," Eric smiled but it angered me.

"Eric, don't be cocky it's such a weakness with you. Remember he has beaten you in a few trails, like Capture the flag. It takes so much more than brute strength, plus I learned more from Four than you, you were about being a bully," his face was turning a very angry shade of fuck you Ava red, his eyes cold and menacing as he glared down at me.

"Ava you aren't allowed to go tonight, no way in your condition," Tori snapped as we started to walk out "I am pregnant, not dead," I snapped back. Tris was walking up with Jai and little Eric "MOMMY," was screamed as Jai came running towards me.

"My Prince," I cooed snatching him right up "I was so good for Auntie Tris, she was telling us stories about the war," he smiled it was like Eric was smiling at me.

"So I think I want a sister," he says as I am in mid conversation with Tris about the new storehouse located near Abnegation. "Hold on Tris, but again I love the very idea. I will talk to the council at the very next meeting. As for you my Prince, I thought you wanted a little brother?" I asked him his big round eyes warm and loving.

"Well, I have Ace, little Eric. I think another girl be good, plus I want to be your only baby boy," his voice became mumbled at the very end.

"No matter what Jai, you're my baby, my prince," my fingertips trailing over his cheeks "I want a boy," Eric mentioned "No one cares Eric," my voice taking on a more hostile tone.

I sat with Tris, Jai, and little Eric as Beth, Pride, Nattily and Christina arrived looking flustered "I was helping at the care center, never again, never," she fumed taking her seat her bangs falling into her eyes. "Oh stop, we all go there and help you big sissy," Tris smiled taking Ace from Peter who looks to not have slept.

He turns feeling my hand on his shoulder "It gets better Peter, but we are here for you. I am taking Ace tonight, go shoot someone tonight since I am not allowed to go. Don't worry about Hannah's parents trying to take Ace, the council has sided with you, he is yours." A small smile graced his face before he turned back to his plate but I felt the small squeeze to my leg. He hasn't been the same since Hannah passed, she was one of so many that failed to make the jump, one day it could be me. But it was a staple here in Dauntless, nothing was going to change that, he was devastated by her death but was getting a little better day by day. I was furious her family wanted Ace, but there was no way I wasn't going to back Peter after he was there for me and Jai.

Jeb smiled taking a seat "Hey Peter, ladies and small annoying humans," but his smile was a dead giveaway he loved these kids. "So Eric was saying that you're having a bad day," he mentioned taking some beef from the platters.

"No, he is. If he and Four keep it up they can go live with Amity for two months,"

The room was silent so we gazed up seeing Eric walking in looking like a mountain, he was a man to be reckoned with, the way Al's brother was watching him alerted me he was still thinking it was either Four or Eric who killed Al. "Nothing has changed very much everyone still fears him," Christina whispered to us.

"Ava," his sinful deep voice washed over me feeling his body heat as he took his place next to me "Eric, glad you could join us,"

"Oh yes! I love Uncle Eric, he so cute," Nattily was up her body impacting into Eric's side as she tried to climb so she was sitting next to him. She was normally glued to his side when he was around.

"Nattily he is still married to Auntie Ava," Tris smiled handing her a peeled apple cut into small squares.

"So, she can share. Auntie said sharing is very important," she smiled "That doesn't really apply for humans Nat, we can't share humans. And Eric is a human and my husband," I added much to her displeasure.

"Plus its Ava who makes me go out of my head when she's not around," a few oohs and awws echo.

"Then for three years you must have been down right crazy," I retorted without thinking seeing his face fall "I can never say sorry enough, but I won't stop trying,"

"I am sorry, I forgave you. It's just stupid hormones," now I was near tears he backed up taking Nat with him "Idiot, move away," Peter wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay Ava, I am way moodier than you," Peter whispered "Okay enough get your hands off her," Eric interrupted us.

"Then try and comfort her," Tris snapped. But Eric was clueless as my friends did just that, I was so tired and hormonal these last two weeks.

 **Review…**


	17. Tori vs Eric

**Thanks for reading, sorry my updating has been chaos. Thank you for sticking with me, so we all know I don't own anything about Divergent, I am just in love with Eric from the books and Jai Courtney the actor. So read and review, it helps.**

Eric was gone before I rose from bed; it was still dark out. I crawled from bed before making it, I hated an unmade bed. It wasn't even six in the morning I noted as I waddle to the bathroom needing to pee something fierce, I washed my hands the water warm. My feet made no noise as I checked on Jai who was still sleeping, but Eric wasn't to be found which was unnerving since Jai would be sleeping for another hour and a half, I cleaned and started dressing. A set of black mesh panel pants with a two toned black short sleeve flowing sweater type shirt. My hair was down, as I sit on my bed pulling on my boots, I was getting angry. I set out Jai's clothes for the day knowing he was going to wake soon.

I was sipping tea when I heard Jai, a small cry and I was up waddling to him seeing his hair sticking up in every direction "Morning my Prince, you need to potty before we dress you?" this was our morning routine, I waited outside the door while he used the potty and washed his hands, he was all smiles after, he dressed himself I was more pleased he was able to do it on his own, I just helped lace and tie his black boots.

"Hungry," he groaned "Well let's go then," I smiled down at him, his eyes so much like his fathers. I had a meeting so I had to hurry, it was still early as we walked the path seeing Zeke and Beth walking from their place "Jai," was called as Beth ran over.

"Good morning Ava," a tired Zeke yawned "Morning Zeke," I smiled as we walked together, just talking. The hall wasn't filled yet as we sat together waiting for our friends to arrive, Harrison and Tori sit at the head table, I refused to sit there since Jai wasn't allowed. I cut Jai's banana's seeing Tris carrying little Eric with Tobias behind them, a smile graced her face when we locked eyes.

"Hey there Ava," she smiled taking her normal set next to me, she was bending over me to give Jai snuggles as I kissed little Eric. Tobias came around giving me a hug before rubbing my belly, he moved on to Jai and Beth, he was so good with kids.

"Tris can you take Jai to the care center, we have a meeting." I asked her, I took another bite of my pork sausage, it was so good covered in maple syrup. "Of course," she answered as we talked until Chris, Will, Nat, Peter, and Ace showed up. Ace was drooling since he was teething but he cooed my name, or sort of my name when his eyes fell on me.

"Hand me that baby," I say the minute he is close, Ace just pulls my hair plastering wet sloppy kisses to our cheeks in turn. "He acts as if she is still here," Peter whispers "He doesn't understand Peter, he is a baby, he just turned 17 months," as Tobias growls "Enough with the months," he grumbled out.

"Shut up Four," his wife says as Christina agreed "Here Jai go to Aunt, mommy has a meeting, Peter here you go, I think he needs a change," I laughed giving my son a quick kiss and hug. Tobias and Zeke and I walked meeting up with Tori as we all headed to the council room near the Pire.

Tori started in on me "So are you going to find out this time?"

"No,"

'Why,"

"Why not,"

"I actually like the surprise element of the situation,"

I knew this could go on forever, so Four knew to butt in after a few rounds "Leave her alone Tori, she is rather moody. And we all don't like her when she is in a foul mood. In fact, where is your husband, the guy I rather have died?" I smacked him with so much force his head slammed forward into a beam.

"I have no clue; he wasn't home when I woke up four hours ago." My voice cracked like a whip.

We all take our places with four minutes until the meeting was to begin when the door opened and Eric walked in, Four was glaring and Zeke and Tori didn't look pleased either. "Nice of you to join us," I commented as he sat next to me.

"I was, I was busy," he for a split second stuttered on his words "So I am meeting with the grand council in days' time, we will be going over the records for the last two years. Which I have in order and ready, no thanks to any of you. I also want to impose the new imitates be held responsible for the full cleanup of the dorms, not Four and Christina. They leave it in shambles, it will hence fourth be their job to have it in the shape they came into," I finish all eyes on me.

"I second that," was said right after, all eyes move to my brother Tobias "You would, but I third it. They will from now forward take the chore as their own. I leave it to Eric and Four to explain the new rule, since you boys are their trainers. Eric, I agree with your idea of updating our technology, with smart boards and such we can use it to our advantage." Tori says.

"What are you implying about bringing?" Zeke asked his eyes on Eric. "I am implying we use the technology out there to our advantage. Better security, cover the ground of all of Dauntless, better things in the Ward, serums at the ready, smart boards to replace the nail screeching chalk boards," it was a good idea but I would be the one to run it by the grand council not them, so I was coming up with a game plan.

"I can't argue with this, we need an upgrade. Maybe better cooking supplies as well, Candor and Amity have the very best," Zeke gave little input "The fear landscape could use an upgrade, as well as how we record the scores by hand. It can save us time, but the grand council will have to agree to this. So Ava will have to be the one to make them see this, plus getting the serums for the ward. Which I doubt will be hard for her," my stupid brother gives me a raised brow.

I hated when they all looked at me like this, I had more on my shoulders than any of them "Eric I want a record in my hands by night fall, have everything detailed. I will go over it and create my own record that I can use when in my next grand council meeting. Zeke also put together a list of things Shauna needs, get with Marlene as well on the Ward's stock, also a list detailed in my hand by night fall. Tobias you as well, but concerning the fear landscape," my hands resting over my round belly, I was annoyed with Eric.

"You heard her, after you train you're to have this done. And Ava yes, you're allowed to separate," she winked as Eric growled, I never mentioned anything to her, she was goading Eric. Tobias and Zeke try and hide their smiles "The meeting is dismissed, I have other files to go over, I mean it before I go to sleep I need those records," I stand leaving the room and my husband who was by now very angry. My office was only three doors down. I sat, going over the new initiate files, these weren't coming with me but I was going over their score's to date. Not a bad bunch but they still have time to hopefully get better. We only have two females in this round with six guys, none from Amity since myself. Hal wasn't causing trouble; he was enjoying the wall.

I was getting a headache from the screen, so I switched to paperwork when a firm knock was heard "Come in," I called looking up seeing Jeb with a plate of food "Hey there Avalon, brought food for you. Your husband is in a foul mood," he quipped setting the plate down.

"Thanks Jeb, he is always in a mood," I retorted back as he took a seat in front of me. I took a bite of the chicken when Tris and Christina walked in, followed by Marlene all with their food taking random seats "Your husband is an ass," they took turned venting as we ate.

"I will deal with him later; I still have work to do before I go get Jai from the care center. Tori goaded him and now he is pissy," I smiled. Soon enough it was Tris and I going over the newest report from Abnegation on the land increase.

"They have made great strides, they made a wise choice in their leadership." Tris comments going over Brent's report. I knew it was getting late by the loud voices behind my door. "We better go," I alert her, my back hurt as I walked to my office door swinging it open, I wish I didn't since Eric filled the small space with a rather demented look running across his face.


	18. The Beasts

_**Hello readers thank you for reading and supporting my stories. Here is another chapter that just flowed so don't hold me responsible for the feels. And as always I own nothing except new characters and events, all rights go to the rightful owners, and I make no money from writing. Please review!**_

He looked beyond any rational thought, his nostrils flared his eyes so dark, cold and menacing. "Well it looks as if your husband needs a word with you Ava. I will just go get the kids and meet you at our table," Tris the freaking wussy, she nearly bolted from my side, sure beat up my brother during a sim, fought in a war after being used as a lab rat but run away from Eric.

"I am hungry, whatever you need to say will just have to wait," I try to push passed him "We need to talk Ava," his voice was more of a low growl than actual words.

"I SAID I WAS HUNGRY ERIC," I with all my glory, was standing toe to toe with him, he just stared at my enraged face taking a step to the left. We walked together in near total silence hearing the chatter of Dauntless as we hit the Pit, everyone heading in to eat. "Wait for me Ava," I turned seeing Chris running towards us before she stopped dead her eyes wide with fear. God damn it Eric, his face was contorted beyond all anger, she just hurried to the hall as we followed. Jai was wiggling in Four's arms when he saw us walking in.

"Jai my Prince, we must sit and eat," I cooed taking my seat next to Tris who rested her head on my shoulder while Chris was gently kicking me under the table "So Chris, has Tobias given you the news?" she was confused.

"I was busy today, since Eric couldn't keep his cool. But from this day forward we don't have to clean dorms, the initiates before the next will," the joy was heard in Four's voice.

"Mommy, look," Jai's voice was so soft as he showed be his boo-boo "The elders said he was playing on the slide and jumped off," with a sigh I turn back to Jai.

"What has mommy said Jai," he looked so shy with his dark eyes. "To not jump from high places,"

"He is Dauntless, why do you treat him as if he is an Amity," it was his father "I was an Amity, Eric. I jumped from trees and such, he is just too young, I don't want him hurt," Eric went back to eating keeping his mouth shut for once.

"Four do you have my report?"

"No yet, but neither does Zeke or Eric," he answered with a small shrug of the shoulders "Yes I do, Four. Don't toss me under the bus because you have not got yours done," Zeke smiled in his arms is Beth who looks fantastic in blue icing, he offered me the black folder "Everything is in order, Shauna made sure," he sat next to Four as they chattered low.

"You two have a very short amount of time, I am taking my son home. He needs his story and bath. Little Eric, Nat, Pride, and Ace give me kisses," this was perfection in my eyes having my family so close. My face was covered in kisses as was Jai's, I had to get all the files ready, now I had three more to go over.

"Mommy I want my cousins come sleep in my room," could I say no to that face, so innocent and sweet "Of course, I will talk to Auntie's about having a sleepover," I say unlocking the door as he let go of my hand heading into his room, it was late already, I wanted to just sleep but still so much had to be done.

"Jai, mommy will read after bath tonight," I called as I put toothpaste on his smaller brush, the warm bath running. He was undressed when he ran in nearly falling again, my arms wrapping around his body, my round belly hitting the tub causing me to let out a panicked scream.

I let him go bracing a hand on the floor as the pained eased off "I sorry mama, I never do it again. I sorry," by now Jai was in a full fit, his breath heaving from his tears.

I smiled through any pain "Mama is fine; you have to be very careful. The tile is slippery, let us get you cleaned for story time," I breathed I wasn't ready to have our child yet, let alone I was only 29 weeks along. But the pain vanished soon after, Jai was just playing as I washed his hair and body before he was out, dressed in his red jammies, his hair and teeth done his body curled into mine as we sat in the rocking chair reading Alice through the looking glass, this was a treasured book of Jeanie Matthews and now its Jai's. After the death they found a storage full of fairy tale books, journals, pictures of Eric as he grew up things she never let on to having.

I heard the door closing, Jai was already sleeping as I waited for his father to carry him to bed. "I have my file ready, it is next to Fours and Zeke. Your brother dropped it by a few minutes ago." His voice was flat.

But his warm hands touched my belly before picking our son up carrying his small. Well not so small anymore body to bed. His hand offered to me, I placed mine into his with gentleness he lifted me up. "You look tired," he commented.

"I am, I am up early, down late, pregnant, I head Dauntless with Tori, I head the grand council with Jack. With everything I am worn down," I vented. "And you don't help matters Eric. You could help more with Dauntless, Jai our family." I snapped again.

"Jai doesn't like me, he hates my bath time, my voice when I read to him, I am not you. I will pull more weight with Dauntless, and anything else," now there was a hitch in his voice, some emotion he wasn't used to.

"Jai loves you Eric. I do bath time, reading try doing something fun with him. Don't be like your own mother, we are having another little one things need to change. Or I will leave you," my blue eyes shining as they looked into his, he understood just fine.

"Things will change,"

He went to shower even offering to clean Jai's bath toys while I went over more files. Zeke was first, he had everything in perfect order, by site, regulations all on point, I should thank Shauna and Marlene since I noticed the two different tell-tale signs they wrote their own files for him. But hell good for him, I never said he couldn't get help. I placed it into my bag next to many other files, I picked up the red file of Four, his ideas would only make the fear landscape more fearsome, I was all for it as I made three corrections, knowing I would need to retype two pages. Last was a red/black folder, it was thick all typed looking very nice. It wasn't until the last page I had an issue.

"Eric you can't threaten Jack, I have to make few corrections to yours and Four's file. But Zeke I have to make zero," my eyes on my husband as he lay in bed its near one in the morning.

"I can threaten him, I hate Candor," he mumbled as I crawled into bed, feeling his warm arms wrapping around mine.

I closed my eyes "AVA!" was screamed loud as pounding on the door was heard. Eric and I were out of bed seeing Tori and her brother both looking frantic "Peter was hurt, but Will got us the message. Hulbert let seven beasts into our city. Then Peter was forced to kill him, Hulbert, he was screaming "Eric killed Albert and this was revenge," George said his face red.

"Eric, sound the alarm. Tori you and Shauna and her mom take every child across the bridge now, take four guards. I will send a warning to the other factions. We leave in five," I yelled as Tori ran into my house as I grabbed my boots after pulling on my black pants, last was my black tank top, my knife hooked to my side.

Jai was still sleeping as Amar was arrived with Geo, who was handed to Harrison who would guard the door to the Elder building, Four, Zeke, and Uriah. "Four we need to get word to Erudite, Amity, Candor, Assention, and Abnegation. After we send Dauntless to each faction, seven beasts total. Will has secured the gate he has each team in order in case they come close to the gates." This was what Dauntless did, what we stood for the protection of our city, of each faction. I left with Four as Eric was waking the entire faction of Dauntless, Tris and Chris rushed in geared up, with two extra guns "We have three until the train comes," Tris called to me.

"Jack, seven beasts were intentionally let in by a traitor. Light up Candor now,"

"Mother, Hulbert brother of Alert let seven beasts in take cover with Amity in the trees. I am coming with my guard, light up the dome,"

"Brent, light up Abnegation. Seven beast let in, by Hulbert we have talked about him. Hide all child on roof tops. Light up Abnegation, we are sending you Dauntless"

"CARA, light your faction up. Hulbert let seven beasts in, hide the children. We are sending Dauntless there,"

"Lynn, seven beasts made it through the gate. Peter was hurt trying to stop Hulbert brother of Albert. Dauntless is in action, light up your faction,"

I was breathing heavy as the thunder of footsteps were on the pier the cool night air hit us as the massive lights of the train could be seen. "Eric you head for Erudite, take a team, Four take Candor, Zeke Abnegation, I have Lynn and her faction guarding their faction. I am taking Amity, Tris, Chris, Marlene, Uriah, Fiona, and Brock you're with me. We have seven massive beast attacking our city. this is what you have been tasked with, do me proud, do Dauntless proud. Send word over communication to me about any killed, including beast." The last part was to the leaders through electronic communication and ear pieces.

Eric looked angry "You shouldn't go Ava, you're pregnant," he yelled as everyone got teams, running towards the train, Jeb and his crew with Eric "I am still above you, I am one of the head of Dauntless and the council, I am Dauntless," I say before running myself, my friends trailing behind me in case I fell. But my hand was holding tight to the car door handle. I watched everyone as they jumped from the train running the lights of our city burning bright, now gunshots could be heard ringing out. I watched with fear as Eric and his team fired on a massive looking thing, maybe centuries ago it was a polar bear but it was half the size of a building. It swiped at Eric as I fired, my team joining in it bellowed but fought on as the train was going too fast, I last saw Eric firing at it but his eyes on me as I kept firing at the bears back.

Amity was the most unsecure faction, it was so open and had a ready food supplies, humans and normal food as well. "Look Amity is the most open which means its vulnerable. It has food, humans for meat and anything else. I had to take this faction, to ensure my mother was safe. Thank you for coming, for having my back," I whisper as we are nearly there, we will also be close to the gate.

"I love you guys, you have been my rock, best friends and my family," Tris says "I think of you girls as my sisters, I am wherever you need me to be," Marlene toughed my shoulder as Christina spoke "Where you go, I am with you. We will make you proud, we will make our faction one to fear and respect,"

The conversation went on for another few minutes "Jump," I had Tris and Christina with me, it was a jolt to my knees. But we didn't stop running, our guns ready we headed into the dense forest, it could have been daylight right now with the sheer amount of light we were enforcing be used. I could see the Dome once we hit the fields, screaming was all I could hear. Three beast are visible attacking trees, and men that try to fight them protecting their faction.

"Separate, move out," I call my body being pushed to new limits as we start to fire once close enough to do damage. "Get into the trees," I called to the older men of my home faction, they listened scurrying into the tees. One had to be a cat, one had to have been some form of insect, but no wings so we are good, the last is mutated enough I don't recognize its origins. I fire moving in close before backing off as Tris does the same, Christina takes higher ground, the roof of the Dome firing down on each beast in turn, as Fiona and Uriah take the insect, Marlene and Brock the cat.

"Tris fire at the throat, legs, and eyes," I called out as she moved around it, a long snake like arm whipped out sending her into a tree, I fired and fired moving to her, her eyes closed but her chest rose and fell as I had no choice but to leave her and fight.

Children crying, mothers whispering to them, my Jai, my nephews, nieces all wait for us at home. We had to prevail as I fired seeing an eggs like thing under its hind legs, forgive me lord. I fired each hit nailing the eggs until it broke green slim spurting out as the beast let out a knee shaking groan, I felt horrible but I had more children to think of, ones who wouldn't eat each other. It lunged at me as I turned tail and ran further out into the fields with it following the wall was seen, I turned firing hearing the sound of men screaming. I just need to get closer to the gate but another gorilla like thing jumped from the rocks but the sound of another gun echoed making it beat its chest in fury, Tris was bleeding but back in it.

I fired "Take cover, we need them closer to the gate," I gave her a look as she nodded her understanding. Pain flared across my chest, burning like never before, Tris was screaming as I looked down blood pouring from my chest as I stumbled but moving closer to the gate. Tris was firing with me as we backed up soon enough the beast are overcome with gun fire, but now they can't run from it. The gorilla thing managed to move back but the mutated beast was down as I move closer taking my blade for good measure taking it to its throat area.

"NO CHILD," our eyes snap up the gorilla is close to a child who had fallen from the tree, the small girl was fleeing in terror as my mother was chasing her along with the father I assumed. Christina was still on the dome helping the two other groups of my team, they seemed to be winning. I was in a dead run with Tris, my round belly aching, my chest on fire as I started firing, the child falling her hands over her head, my gun was empty but Tris was still firing as I took my blade. My heart racing as we ran, she stopped getting low firing but I only had a close range weapon now, as I grabbed a fist full of the coarse hair swinging onto the beast. It howled in rage "Run now child back to the trees," I screamed as she listened moving towards my mother and her father.

I dug my blade in several times, more pain but I didn't stop and neither did Tris. It was harsh but the beast went down finally. We had four down, as I tried to check on the others.

"We took one down, no sign of any more. Will confirmed only a total of Seven were in before they killed two and closed the gates, Four echoed through our com links.

"We also took one. We are searching," Zeke muttered his voice low "We killed one as well. We haven't located another as of yet. Lynn says there was some gray beast but it was heading to Amity," that was Eric, his voice flat but angry.

"Amity is secure, we had four. All seven dead send word to each faction leader to un light, the threat is gone," I echo now. "Ava child," it was my mother pressing her shall to my chest sopping up the blood.

"Can Amity burn them close to the gate?" I asked 'Yes at first light," mother says as I take charge of pressing on my chest. "We will have to walk back to Dauntless, I don't think the train is running for another few hours, its nearly three in the morning." Uriah had this sense of humor about his as Marlene wounded clung to him.

"We could drive you,"

"No with all the chaos trucks in the streets could be under fire." I smiled

"I will be at Dauntless mid-afternoon, after we burn the beast and our dead," her voice sad "I am sorry mother, sorry we didn't get here before any Amity were killed."

"My child, you and Dauntless are the reason we all didn't perish to the beast. Go now," with a warm mothering kiss we left Amity heading towards Dauntless, but we hit Erudite before I couldn't walk anymore. Blood loss, pain, and being pregnant was overwhelming.

But friendly faces welcomed us "Get her to the infirmary now, alert Mr. Matthews. I will send word to Dauntless, each of you to the infirmary now." Cara was dressed and angry looking her hair falling from her bun.

Her husband and Jacob all but carried me to their Medical ward, where Eric's father was waiting, fear written on his face. My communication link gone in the grass of Amity, Cara and two others bustled around me. the others being checked and leaving to eat.

"Ava, this is bad, we need to put you to sleep to heal this, it has poison in the wound. I have to get the baby out or the poison will kill the baby. Ava, I am sorry, please," tears leaked coating her face.

"Do whatever you need to, just save my baby," our eyes locked "Mr. Matthews, give me the serum, it should work on her because it's just a sleeping serum. Ava, I will save your child, I will save you," I tried to smile but the pain, the burning, and Jai are all I think about.

"If something goes wrong, you tell Jai how much I love him, that he was my world. Tell Eric to take care of our babies, that I will wait for him, surely torturing his mother in the meantime. Tell Tris, Chris, and Four, everyone who much I loved them, and you Cara you mean the world to me,"

"I love you Ava," she smiled before I felt nothing…

 **Cara point of view…**

I'm scared, scared that my brains will not be enough, this was a first for any Erudite. "Let the serum go into full effect, get every anti-serum we have. Prep for a preemie baby, I want the ward cleared of all but two doctors, two nurses, have everything set up. I have to alert Eric Matthews his wife and child might not make it," the look on each of their faces, my husband was already moving grabbing colored vials along with Mr. Matthews prepping an incubator and sterile tools, I hurried out to my room I had the original com-link I could talk to all at once but not one in general.

I placed it in my ear once it turned red, I was already heading back to the Medical ward seeing her friends being told by Eric's father, my heart broke seeing the faces as I walked by "Please Cara," Christina whispered her face distorted in pain.

"All in my power," I left them, Ava and her child are my priority right now, I clean myself waiting for the link to activate. I hear a low hum as I look down at Ava, she looked peaceful, happy even her chest had black veins snaking out a smell unlike any other coming from it.

"This is Cara leader of Erudite, third grand council woman." I say taking a large piece of her flesh with the poison, we needed to get it under a scope. The dish was handed to Mr. Matthews who rushed off to his lab right next to this one. I started cleaning her, her top on the floor as her friends watched this behind the glass, iodine was covering her round belly as her lower body covered by a blue blanket, her arms held down by straps now.

I nearly cried hearing Four "This is Four, Cara,"

"Zeke here, any of you idiots heard from Ava?" my heart shattering "This is Eric, she hasn't come back to Dauntless, my team and I are searching they had the most attacks,"

"Ava and her team made it to Erudite," I say taking the 11 blade in hand seeing a bubble tube covering her nose and mouth.

"Good, have her eat. You, if possible, drive them back by car, she needs rest," my best friend, her husband says the sheer relief in his tone had me.

"I checked on her team, all have issues, but have been taken care of. Tris has been patched up okay Four, Marlene and Uriah as well Zeke. But we ran into a problem, I am scared my brains won't be enough. Ava was hurt, but the beast had some form of poison, it slashed across her chest. She kept fighting until all four were down, she rode one killing it before it killed a child. I, I have to take the baby out before the poison reaches it," my voice cracking as I make another insertion "Clamp," I say as Nica hands it to me, Willow starts blood while using our technology to clean her own blood before giving it back to Ava. My hands covered in her blood, she was so strong she had to make it, as I feel it, little fragile legs as I give small but firm tugs pulling the infant from its dying mother.

"I am trying, trying with all my power, come to Erudite they might not make it," I stopped seeing the little angel in my hands so small, so beautiful just like her mother. "Eric, you have a little girl,"

I never got another response…


	19. Don't leave me

_**Hello fellow readers, here is another chapter to my story. I still only new characters and ideas, no money is being made, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thank you for reading, please review!**_

I was in a dead run towards the coming train, I would run straight too Erudite if I had to. Four and Zeke were close behind me, we stomped the wet grass into the dirt. I made it to the last car, Four was next as he helped Zeke we were all breathing heavy. My eyes burn, I watch the landscape pass by when I rub my eyes feeling wetness, I was crying. If I lost her me and the chasm will be one very soon, I never thought such thoughts, but I met the person I couldn't live without. I noticed her brother in the same state, Zeke just looked horrified. But soon enough Erudite was within eyesight. I jumped landing on my feet, I wasted no time I was off running through the brush until I hit pavement propelling me faster. I was in no way staying to be scanned. I reach the stone steps to the compound building one, three guards stood but so did loud mouth and the stiff.

"Let them through, now," Loud mouth yelled but I just ran them all down as Tris just grabbed Fours hand running with us. I knew these halls; I grew up here.

I turned left, right than left heading up the stairs before going into the Hospital ward seeing all her friends just watching through the glass. I turn nearly dropping to my knees, she is covered in blood, her naked body pale, so pale its translucent. Cara is in her element, her hands working over my wife. I didn't notice how bad I was shaking until my father pulled me to him. "Son, Cara is doing everything she can for Ava. I must go back to the serum, we are trying every single one. We are creating more, they need me. Four through this door is your new niece and your daughter my son," I didn't move my eyes from Ava.

"We will see our daughter together," I say my voice cracking "I will go see Kaia," it was Four. Zeke was checking on the others who are sitting now, all against the wall. All but Tris she looked at me with that face she uses on Ava "She will make it Eric, I have no doubt, it isn't in Ava to give up. She never gave up on you, so don't you dare give up on her. Don't hold your emotions in either, it is not weak to feel them. Before she, before she passed out she told me to tell you how much she loves you, that if she doesn't make it she will wait on the other side for you, that you must take care of her babies for her. and that she will torture your mother while she waits for you," her voice was broken, you could tell she was crying as I turned looking at her.

"I am looking at her, I can't see the silver lining, I can't see that she will wake up again." My eyes looked back at Cara as she worked on Ava "I love my children, so much it hurts. But living without Ava means, it means I can't live, I will be a walking void, a shell, or a walking corpse. God I love her; I have loved her since we went to school together. I used to follow her, scare guys away from her all through my years at school, she was my sunshine even though she never knew it. Tobias used to watch you as well, you grew into your nose, he couldn't live without you, now. No one has loved me like Ava, I feel my heart ready to explode when she turns her hair moving over her shoulder, she gives me that damn smile, it feels like it is going to explode but it never does. What do I do now?" I say looking at Tris then back at Ava, the first day I saw them on the roof, how they became inseparable after that.

I felt her arms wrap around me "Feel," she whispered, I knew I was crying now it covered my face as I didn't kill Tris for hugging me "If feeling means, I want to have a swim in the chasm then yes I feel," I whispered.

"I have done all I can Eric, we have our best working on more serums for the poison. Until we cure it, if she wakes she will die for now she is safe in a coma," I did fall this time my knees hitting the floor but the Stiff never let go of me.

"Since the first day, that I saw your smiling face. I knew that we would be together forever, so you have to get better, I don't know how to care for Jai. Tori won't even give him to me. He cries for you; it's been three days Ava." I couldn't take this any longer, she lay here still and her skin sickly pale.


	20. His broken heart and a crying baby

_**Hello fellow fanfiction readers, here is another chapter of my story. I still only own new characters and events, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks yall for reading, leave a review!**_

I stand in our apartment alone, I left it the way she did: clean, Jai's room clean, the bathroom spotless, our room perfect.

My coffee is now cold, I only came back too Dauntless for the meeting, other than that I was always at her side, even as she slept. They we trying new serum's daily, my father was trying everything he knew to help her, I sighed leaving my cup on the counter. Dauntless was oddly silent as I moved down the stairs, the Pit was crawling with activity some fighting, some just talking as I moved down the left tunnel. The room was silent when I walked in, Four, Zeke, and Tori sit waiting for my arrival.

"Let us get down to business. The next council meeting has been moved, they would like to see any progress Ava has been able to make. Everything here in Dauntless is going like a well-oiled machine, not much to report." Tori says she looks paler than normal.

"You know Ava isn't going to be happy you haven't given me our son," I look at her "Yeah, most likely. But she will also understand," she smiled "I am leaving back too Erudite, Ava and our daughter need me," my voice dead as I leave them there, Four and Tris spend much of their time at Erudite as well. The train was due any minute, I see the vast round headlight coming as I just start running, until it passes me, my hand on the door handle lifting myself in. I felt so dead inside, I never thought I could lose her, or that she could be hurt, but she can be hurt, I could lose her. I couldn't do it; I couldn't live without her. The stunning landscape passes me by, but soon enough I see my old faction. I jump, semi not caring if I land on my feet, but I do.

I walk into Erudite, letting them scan me, for the millionth time. Erudite mill around talking about books and shit, as I just make my way to the labs seeing Cara and dad with a few others, with multi colored tubes in hand, all looking rather tired. I sit going over her newest scans, reports, and blood. Peter recovered and is back at the gate, Hulbert is lucky Peter offed his worthless corpse before I was able to get him.

I noticed a slight improvement in her reports, I stand moving to the serums, taking the X5, A9, and K1 going back to my own station, I have been trying to help, I created these three, none worked. I stood again taking the pale blue serum starter labeled ER2, even as I work my mind is off, I miss her even though she is a room away. After an hour of watching the machine mix my new serum, I hear crying, a child's cry. "Eric, Tris is here with Jai. She stole him from Tori," Cara's husband said; his voice low.

"Watch this," I mumbled leaving the lab seeing Tris with little Eric and Jai, who was indeed crying trying to see his mother. "Jai," I called, I was feet away but he just cried "Sorry, Eric. He just won't stop crying, he needs to see her," her voice soft as I pick my son up.

"Jai momma, she isn't well, she can't wake up." I lowered my voice trying to make him understand. But her words hit me, he was a child, he grew up with so much love, he wasn't me. His face was red, tears leaked from his eyes, his little fingers touching the glass that separated Ava and him "Mommy," my heart was breaking further.

"Come on, we can see mommy for a few minutes, then Aunt Tris can take you to see your new sister," this was what he wanted to hear, my fingers moving over the pad, after the code was entered we were able to walk into the room together, Tris made a small noise seeing Ava, but the two boys moved with us.

"Mommy sleep time," we heard Jai, but we said nothing as he touched her hair, it was all he could reach. I picked him up letting him get closer to his mother, Tris held little Eric, both looked upset "We have to go now, Tris take them to see his sister, I have to get back to the serum I was working on," I had to, I missed Jai but right now I had to do all in my power to save his mother, for Jai, for Kaia, and for me. I hated seeing Jai start to cry, but loud mouth walked in "Tori, warpath," she smiled picking Jai right up.

"So, he needed to see his son. And Jai needed to see his parents, Tori will get over it, Four can deal with her," I hear Tris, she wasn't a Stiff anymore.

The serum would be done in a few hours, it was already turning into a viable serum, it was pale blue with specks of purple and green, I sit and wait. I watch cream being rubbed on my wife, every few hours, her vitals always checked as the hours passed.

I removed serum Ava 6.0 from the machine, loading it into an injector "I have another to test, after I will head back too Dauntless for a little, I need fresh clothes and a few hours of sleep." Cara looks dead as she rocked Avan while her serum was being mixed.

"That's fine, here love take him to bed, I will be up in a few minutes," she smiled at her husband, I left them, seeing their happy intact family was killing me. I stand over my wife, she looked dead, her arm hung limply off the bed. With soft hands I moved it back, covering her more, she might be cold "We are running out of ideas to cure the poison, it isn't healing at all," her voice cracked.

"We keep trying until we can't," I say, even I knew we are at the end, we had three left to try. All of Erudite feel like failures, none have been able to provide much more than us. I held the needle for another minute before I injected half into her open wound, the other half into her neck. She was sporting small but bad circular bruising all over from massive injections.

"I will inject mine in the morning, your father before bed tomorrow," her hand was on my shoulder, her face was soft "She really loved you Eric, flaws and all. You meant the world to her," I was ready to break, my hands shaking as she lay there cold, pale and unmoving.

"Not as much as I love her, I have to go. Is Alley with Kaia?" I asked "Yes, she will be until you take her home too Dauntless," I nodded "Get my daughter ready we are leaving," I wanted to wait for Ava but now that might not happen.

Cara left me "Ava, please. I don't know how to care for the kids, I don't know how to live without you," I pleaded, begged her, but she lay there, nothing changed.

Cara arrived back a few minutes later with a black bag and a wrapped purple bundle, a knitted blanket from Amity, the symbol was there. "Everything you need for over a week is in this bag, Tris or Christina can help, or Shauna, Marlene, pick one. Here is your daughter," I took the bag putting it over my shoulder.

"No Eric, look like this. Her neck can break; you must be careful with her." Cara looked so very concerned handing me this tiny bundle. "Let me show you how to change her before you leave," she added to my personal relief. I watched as she unfolded the wrapped blanket, inside was tis small little infant, a tuff of curly brown hair, she was sleeping in purple jammies. She unbuttoned them but only pulling her tiny legs and feet out.

"Is Kaia supposed to be so fragile looking, I mean…she looks very small," I say looking at her from another angle "Eric, she is a little girl. She is a little, small, and yes she is very fragile. You could kill her if you mishandle her, look this is how to change her dirty diaper," oh god, there was yellow shit in her diaper. I couldn't do this alone; I didn't want to do it without my wife. Soon she was wrapped back up and placed into my arms, the train was out, looks like we walk back too Dauntless.

"A car is waiting Eric," but I was mesmerized by this tiny bundle, her eyes opened stunning blue eyes gazed back at me, so round, so beautiful, she looked so much like Ava.

"This is your mother Kaia," I was now on my knees next to my wife as our daughter cooed at her "Please fight it," I whispered before taking my daughter home, too Dauntless. While in the car she started to cry, at first it was soft cries, but as we reach Dauntless it was full blown wailing coming from this tiny beast. I fumbled in the bag for a bottle of milk, but she spits it back at me, I walked her she cried, I talked she cried louder. I sit outside Dauntless, covered in vomit, with my very tiny screaming child, I stood trying that rocking shit I saw Cara do, but her blue eyes opened and without a doubt her screams increased as I walked through Dauntless, some are still awake, I watch one run off from the sound.

"Is Kaia okay?" it was Jeb "I don't know, I can't make her stop," I say my voice defeated my child, she defeated me within minutes. "Have you fed her?"

"I tried with this shit," Jeb laughed "It's cold, I will go warm it up, here take Kaia," I wanted to punch him for laughing, but he was gone along with her cold milk. "Please Kaia," I moaned, failed, I was a failure.

"Give it time, we all hand to learn the hard way. Stand up," It was Four and the Stiff, she took Kaia and rocked her as Jeb ran back in "Here you go, a nice warm bottle for Princess Kaia, Uncle Jeb not let daddy fuck up," he cooed.

I looked miserable "It takes time Eric," Four said as we watched his wife rock and fed a now content Kaia "She looks so much like Ava," it was a broken whisper, this was what broke me.

When I held Kaia, she would cry "She feels your frustration, anger, sadness," Tris said taking her back. We stayed in the Pit, Four and Jeb sleeping on the hard floor as I watched Tris with my daughter.

"I am sorry, sorry for how I acted when you were doing initiation," I say, I have wanted to tell her this for some time "Thank you, very brave to admit this," she smiled.

A loud noise echoed off the walls, Four and Jeb bolted up protecting Tris who moved against the wall "Eric, she is awake," was screamed, it was Alley; her brown hair was a mess.

"What?" I asked "AVA IS AWAKE," she smiled we took off running as fast as we could, Tris went to the left instead of following us.

I ran, we all piled into the car, the train wouldn't be running for another few hours. We took off heading towards Erudite.


	21. Till death do us part

_**Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As you all should know I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. For character pictures and outfits make sure to check my polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**_

I am the first out of the still moving car, my feet hitting the pavement as I pounded up the walkway of Erudite. The guards just let me pass, I could hear footfalls behind me but that didn't stop me. I bolted to the right taking the stairs three at a time before bursting through the fourth floor, it was a white maze but I knew it like the back of my hand. She wasn't there, the bed she lay on was empty, it was clean now.

"She has been moved into a room, Eric," I turned seeing Cara in her bed clothes. "What floor, what room?" it all came out in a rush sounding garbled.

"Same floor I have her in a private room in the Ward," I left her there to explain to the others, I had to see her, see that she was actually awake. I see my father leaving the room at the far end with his glasses off, he was pinching the bridge of his nose when he looked up seeing me running.

"Good son, one at a time. We don't want to overwhelm her she just woke. We have been explaining the past two weeks to her, alerting her of each step we took. But she needs to see her husband, then her brother, last her children." He used a voice, I wasn't used to hearing from him, it was stern, as if we didn't have a choice.

"Fine,"

I steadied myself, her door was closed. It made no sound when I opened it, but there she was her eyes closed, she was propped up on fluffy pillows in a clean gown, her hair in a messy bun thing. "Ava," I breathed, my voice weak and cracked as her blue eyes fluttered open a small smile graced her still pale face.

"Eric," her voice low and brittle, she was alive, she was awake this was all that mattered right now. I moved to her taking her hand in mine it had a little warmth to it now, her other hand moved towards my face as I bend down feeling it move so softly, stroking what she could reach.

"I was so scared Ava, so fucking scared. Nothing we did had any effect on you, we were nearly done, nearly giving up. Tori, she wouldn't give me our son, I took our daughter too Dauntless tonight, all she did was cry for me, Tris had to step in, I can't do this without you. You can't leave me, I need you, our kids need you, Dauntless and the council as well." I rested my head on our joined hands feeling her fingers running through my hair, calming me like nothing else.

"Eric, there might be a time, a time I am not there. You will have to be able to live without me there, either for me or for our children. I am still here; I have no future plans to leave you or them. I wanted to die when we all thought you died, I wanted it so very bad, but I was pregnant with Jai, my love for him was what got me through. You and I have time, time to be together, talk and things. But I need to see everyone, see that they are okay. I need you to go to the computer lab send word to each faction leader starting with my mama. Alert them I have woken, I want a meeting in one weeks' time, don't argue with me." a very detailed argument was on the tip of my tongue but I bit it back getting to my feet.

"I will be back in a few, I will do as you asked," was all I could say, I didn't want her upset with me right now.

Four, Zeke, Peter, Uriah, Christina, Will, Jeb, Fiona, Brock, Marlene, and Shauna are the first to rush in, Four nearly knocking Zeke into his wife in his rush to see his sister. I walked to the second floor to the main computer lab, seeing a few scrolling through files, video and such when I sat down.

 _ **-Johanna**_

 _ **Ava has woken up. She has asked for you, as soon as you're able come two Erudite. She wants a council meeting in one weeks' time. - Eric**_

 _ **-Jack**_

 _ **My wife has woken, she asked I alert you. She wants a council meeting in one weeks' time. Cara will send you updates on Ava no need to come here.**_

 **-Brent**

 **Ava is awake, come see her. Council meeting one week.**

 **-Lynn**

 **Ava is awake Lynn, get your ass too Erudite!**

I made sure to erase my work after each was sent, it was a bad habit to break. I gave her enough time when I hear a baby crying. In front of me is Tori, Geo, Amar, George, Jai is in Four's arms as Tris holds my pissy tiny daughter.

"I will take them, we need a moment as a family before she sees anymore people," coming up behind them Tris handed me my daughter who just cried louder as Jai looked very sleepy. But Four set him in my free arm, I made my way to their mother who would be so happy to see them.

Her eyes brightened seeing me walking in with our children in tow "Jai my Prince, come to mommy," she cried fat tears leaked out from her blue eyes. Jai fought to get from my arms until I sat him on the floor, he moved to her his small arms clinging to her, his body curled next to hers his eyes closed, his breathing lulled as he fell to sleep.

"Hand me our daughter, ask Tris for a warm bottle and a diaper," her arms out to me, her fingers wiggling for me to hand the screaming bundle to her, I hesitated; was she strong enough yet?

"I fucking swear, I will get out of this bed without waking Jai and beat the hell out of you," she seethed between her teeth as I forked over our daughter. A small sigh escaped her lips as she held her, I hurried leaving to talk to Tris about a bottle and a diaper.

"Tris can you get me a warm bottle and a diaper?" I asked her she just smiled handing me a black bag, and a warm bottle as she sat with Four. "Thanks," I left them heading back into her room, seeing her singing to Kaia who wasn't crying for once, I watched seeing Kaia's eyes open, so round and blue as she watched her mother. "Here you go," she just took the offered bottle and diaper she moved slowly, her hand against Jai keeping him in place as she sat up with Kaia between her legs as she changed her wet diaper. Moving back into her spot with Jai curled against her as I tossed the soiled thing away.

"She is so perfect Eric," she smiled with her eyes full of tears again, she coughed holding her chest, I grabbed a tissue as she coughed a deep wet sound came from her as she hacked something up in the tissue, which I stuck in my pocket to test on to make sure she is okay.

"She is perfect, other than her crying, and being small," I say sitting with her as she fed our daughter.

My life was full, it was finally complete with my friends and family.


	22. Choosing your own path

_**Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers, here is the final chapter for this story, thank you all for supporting it. I still don't own anything except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Check polyvore for outfits and character pictures Noellamonster. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**_

I still lay here in Erudite, the wound is now healing but still ugly and open. I have made it clear I am leaving back to Dauntless tonight. I had a meeting in two days with the grand council, it was important I made that meeting, plus recovery is always better in your own bed.

Eric has been like a shadow hovering over me, Kaia has been such an angel, she wasn't a fussy baby, she slept well. I was thankful for my little angel.

Jai was growing so quickly; I couldn't believe my eyes. Soon my days turned into weeks, then months until Jai reached his own Choosing Ceremony. A day I dreaded, on the happiest day his birth, with his sissy two years behind him, this was a moment for her as well.

Dauntless thrived, all the factions did, we lived to the fullest, many have died; like Eric's father, Jeb was killed when a beast that had taken to the sky's had touched down near Dauntless. He saved many as we fought it off until Jeb and the beast took their last breath.

Beth was now a member of Erudite as of two years ago she was a faction transfer, it killed Shauna to see her go, but she along with Zeke went every visiting day, I watched as she returned filled with happiness. The council had another visiting day added for after they finished their initiation. Christina's little sister is now in Abnegation, and very happy.

I sit looking at my son standing before me, he is nearly 6'5' at a good 225 of hard muscle like his father who sits with Dauntless, our daughter next to him. Tris already in tears as my brother holds her close, little Eric stands with his cousin, his very best friends. Nattily, Pride, and Geo stand in the same line all waiting to choose as I stand watching them.

Tori and Zeke were back at Dauntless waiting for news, like so many others.

I see Beth next to Cara, Beth smiles blowing me a kiss as tears slip down my cheeks. Behind me is Lynn, Jack, and Hailey from Amity, an old friend of mine. Mother was on in years. Brent smiled trying to encourage me.

I look out one last time, my eyes meeting those of Jai, so dark like Eric's, but warm and loving. Tris, Marlene, Christina, Tori, and myself say we will not cry, we will be strong if our children become transfers, but it was a lie, I will cry like I never have before.

I try and smile, Eric looks pained knowing this will tear me up if he leaves his mama "Welcome," I say. "Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony. Welcome to the day we honor the democratic philosophy of our ancestors, which tells us that every man and woman has the right to choose his or her own way in this world. A world we have shed blood to preserve over many years." My voice loud and clear,

"Our dependents are now sixteen. They stand on the precipice of adulthood, and it is now up to them to decide what kind of people they will be." My voice is sincere and gives equal weight to each word. "Decades ago our ancestors realized that it is not political ideology, religious belief, race, or nationalism that is to blame for a warring world. Rather, they determined that it was the fault of human personality—of humankind's inclination toward evil, in whatever form that is. They divided into factions that sought to eradicate those qualities they believed responsible for the world's disarray. I also believe this, but I know we have overcome such matters as well,"

"Those who blamed aggression formed Amity."

The Amity exchange smiles.

"Those who blamed ignorance became the Erudite."

"Those who blamed duplicity created Candor."

"Those who blamed selfishness made Abnegation."

"And those who blamed cowardice were the Dauntless."

"Working together, these five factions have lived in peace for many years, each contributing to a different sector of society. But then we had another civil war, Erudite at the time was led by my mother in law, an evil sadistic woman. We prevailed and Erudite, now under Cara's rule, has seen progress like we have never dreamed. Our five great factions sought to aid the factionless, we created Ascended a faction with a mix of each, a place they can call home, to learn and grow, all are welcome there. Abnegation has fulfilled our need for selfless leaders in government and aid now that we have the grand council; Candor has provided us with trustworthy and sound leaders in law; Erudite has supplied us with intelligent teachers and researchers; Amity has given us understanding counselors and caretakers; and Dauntless provides us with protection from threats both within and out. Ascended gives us a stable work force, one we have always counted on. But the reach of each faction is not limited to these areas. We give one another far more than can be adequately summarized. In our factions, we find meaning, we find purpose, we find life,"

I add "Apart from them, we would not survive." My voice soft now as I look at my son.

The silence that follows my words is heavier than other silences. It is heavy with their worst fear, greater even than the fear of death.

I must continue "Therefore this day marks a happy occasion—the day on which we receive our new initiates, who will work with us toward a better society and a better world. A world I am glad I fought for, not only have we lived in peace, we have made contact with other cities, few but still, we have contact and aided other Dauntless, our factions during time of war. We are united as one now even though we are far apart. I was the first successful Amity-dauntless transfer, I am 2nd grand council woman, Dauntless leader. I found balance in Dauntless, I have friends and family in every faction, I will be proud to see any of you go to them or my faction. My mother Leader of Amity, Johanna Mason once told me 'Promise me you'll always remember: You're braver than you believe, and kinder than you seem, and smarter than you think.' That holds true to you all as you make this choice today, only chose for you let what others think go. I was once here, afraid to make this choice because I am Divergent, rare now, Divergents aren't among us as much. For all the rest, you must learn to love your children's choice, because we raised them to be independent from us. This day is hard on us all, my son makes his choice today, my nieces, and nephews as well. To them and others I give my support, so I hope you will join me as well," I smiled feeling the familiar burn of tears.

A round of applause. It sounds muffled by my own internal pain.

I stand with a single knife, Lynn next to me to clean it each time.

I called names from the semi long list until a name I waited for was called, my voice broke but I continued "Eaton, Eric," I smiled trying to control myself, not very Dauntless to cry.

"Hey Ava, it will be okay," Lynn rubbed my shoulder as her wife Alessa smiled at her older brother Peter, who remained single and ready to mingle as she put it. Eric with his short hair and tattoo covered body moves forward with his father's smile, he glanced at his sobbing mother, she tried in vain to smile as Four gave his son a firm nod, Tris would love her son no matter his faction.

I held the knife to him as he looked over the six bowls before I watched him drag the knife over his palm "Guess I am too Dauntless, guess I'll just stay," he winked as his blood spilled over the hot coals. Dauntless roared liked crazy as his mother gave him a bear hug, my brother just smiled.

More names called when his name was up "Matthews, Jai," I was shaking now, a few tears spilling. My son walked away from the line, a beautiful smile graced his face as he took the stairs two at a time.

"No crying mama," he whispered "Just so happy," I say back, I was dying inside, he gave me a smile. He wasted no time as his blood spilled over the coals "Too Dauntless," he scoffed his long dark hair moving as he ran to his cousin Eric who rushed him, Dauntless roared like never before, the little prince was staying. Uriah hugged him. Eric, clapped his son before embracing him as I cried.

"Sorry everyone a little emotional," I smile through my tears, but my dread wasn't over yet.

"Michaels, Nattily," I watched as my niece walked up, her hair blonde now, she was a perfect mix of Will and Christina, her skin lighter, her hazel eyes bright. I held the knife to her.

She frowned looking at the bowls, her blood pooled in her closed fist until it dripped into the clear glass, she gave me heart breaking look as a small sob escaped me, Candor cheered as she walked to them. My eyes found my friends, Christina had her head in her lap, Will looked heartbroken as he still cheered for his baby girl.

I wanted to stop, have them all stay with us, was this what mother went through?

"Pedrad, Pride," I called out seeing her walk with such grace her hair straight like her mothers, her skin light but her facial structure was a mix of her parents, she was about 5'8', Nattily was about three inches shorter.

She smiled when her blood hit the coals making them grow hotter, Dauntless cheered again, Marlene hugged her as Uriah cheered. She returned. Christina and my husband still looked beyond grief. Jai and little Eric picked Pride up, lifting her high in the air between them, she stayed on their shoulders.

More names, we have only had seven transfers this year, a new low, but this is just the beginning. Our children have grown after the war and before many children died.

The last name on the list, I see Nattily looking worried "Wu, Geo," calling him by his nick name, he gave me a broken smile, we have lost another.

Geo followed his girlfriend into Candor, poor Tori. This would kill her. Amar and Georgie cheered for him, just happy he was happy. We had five choosing today, we come home with three.

Nattily rushed over, not able to take the pain she is watching from her mother "I am sorry mama, I am so sorry, forgive me please. I love you, I am not Dauntless." Christina looked up her face covered "I forgive you," then she left, she would need a few days.

"Uncle Eric please," Nattily begged my husband, she loved him, she was like his shadow since he returned from the dead, but he just walked away as Jai talked "Give them time, Nat. You know them, so stubborn," he hugged Geo and Nattily, as did little Eric, Kaia looked sad looking at them leaving our faction.

Jai picked up his sister as Dauntless took off, leaving the rest behind, I walked from the stand "Be happy," I whispered kissing their heads as I left to my waiting car.

My mother was buried in Amity, rare, but they felt it befitting her. I was destroyed for months over her death, she was all I ever could have wanted in a mother, I was blessed she had been mine for her time here on earth. Tori passed away from heart failure a few months later, Harrison a few months after that. Geo and Nattily returned for two days, Geo blamed himself, Tori was so devoted to him and the rest, when they left it really broke her. But it was never his fault, she was ill, Marlene's mother passed in her sleep two days ago, Marlene and Shauna are going to burn her then sprinkle her ashes over the Chasm tomorrow so Beth could be here for her, Aunt, mother, cousin, and Grandmother.

But today I stand waiting for names, it has been Two years already now we wait for Kaia, Avan, and Ace to choose. Eric looks nervous, unlike when Jai was in Kaia's spot. Jai was sitting with his fiancé Meli, she was an Amity born, the second to come and make it, she was ranked sixth. I was so proud. Little Eric has Pride on his lap, they married days ago.

"Hayes, Ace," Lynn called out pounding on the podium, she never lost her Dauntless, she acted different with each faction, which was comical. Ace walked up, his back straight, his face showing no emotion as I stood to clean the knife. He looked at me before he looked away, Peter was watching his hands together.

Ace's blood dripped into the red tinted water of Erudite, I tried and failed as more tears fell. Erudite cheered loud, Cara stood clapping giving me a soft look with a nod, she would take good care of him for me. Peter was now even more alone, both his child and wife no longer with him through each day.

"Jin, Avan," he walked up with a slow stride as if he had all the time in the world, his long dark hair pulled back as he looked beyond me at his mother, who was now crying, then to me, crying.

Dauntless cheered welcoming Avan, as his Aunt and Will hugged him close. I turned seeing Cara in her chair, her head down as the tears fell, the floor wet with them.

Lynn gave me a look a few minutes later "Matthews, Kaia," she pounded but her face worried, Kaia was 5'1' long brown wavy hair like mine, her eyes a stunning blue, she was kind but deadly, she was open with her feelings, and very smart, she was Divergent like me, Jai got Dauntless on his Aptitude test unlike Kaia.

She took the knife from Aunt Lynn, she not once looked at me, not until her blood mixed with the water, telling me my baby girl was gone now. A faction transfer too Erudite, Cara rushed over pulling me back as Jack took my place, I sobbed heart wrenching sobs as she stood with Erudite, her face red with tears as Ace held her. Her brother and cousins standing none looking happy, her father, Eric walked out leaving…

"I will take care of them Ava, you take care of my baby, okay. He needs love," she cried, my heart was broken.

One week later I walked into Erudite with Peter and Jai, Eric wasn't ready, it messed him up his little Princess left, he worshipped her.

There she was in a blue skirt, her blouse tied at the neck, it was shoulderless and white, she wore glasses, funny to find out she actually needed them. "Mama," she cried rushing me, her arms warm.

"Princess," I smiled pulling back looking her over, her eyes searched but didn't find her daddy "Give him time, this was a blow to us." I whisper, she knew about my times with her, with Jeanine, and when I had her.

It was nearly time to go when her face light up "DADDY," she screamed, she wasn't having this faction before blood right now. Francisco smiled walking in with Cara.

Eric stood with them as he picked up his daughter, everyone watched, some looked scared of him, with good reason of course. "I love you so much, Kaia. This is very hard on me, to lose you here, my home faction. Do great things," Jai was still mad, but he held me as I sobbed…again… "I'm sorry it took me so long, I had to visit Nattily. Little devil grew on me.

"Avan is so happy Ava, thank you," Cara says as we head out "Kaia and Ace are ranked at the top, come see them anytime, just don't tell anyone," she winked.

Even as Jai, Eric, Peter, and I ran alongside the train, my mind was with my daughter. Eric helped me into the last car, his arms like steel around me "Thank you, for all you have done for all you will do. It was like Kaia took a section of my heart, then she crushed it. But I did it to my parents, you to your mother, rest her soul. This happens, all we can do is be happy for them," Eric says as we watch the lush landscape pass.

"I have never been happier with my choices,"

 **Goodbye…**


End file.
